


Don't Have Kittens

by fluffy_subtext



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of a prompt from the first class kink meme on lj. Alex keeps destroying things in Hank's lab, in aggravation Hank injects him with a placebo. Or at least that's what it was supposed to be. MPREG Hank/Alex hints at Erik/Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

XXX

Don't Have Kittens

Chapter 1

XXX

It wasn't that he didn't mind company because well, if he was honest it got lonely sometimes in the lab when he was waiting for results or on longer nights. But this was getting weird. Hank's ears twitched but he kept his eyes on his current experiment, trying to ignore the other person in the lab.

Alex had been hanging out more often and, at first, it had seemed he was just wanting Hank to fix him up a new panel but the had been finished for a few weeks now and Alex was still hanging around. And normally, sure, that would be fine … except Alex seemed to have a habit of breaking things.

Let's just say Havoc was a pretty fitting code name.

"So what are you working on today?" Alex leaned over to glance at the beakers Hank was working with. It looked like a little mad-scientist set. "Mixing some purples and blues?"

"Please don't touch anything." Hank sighed trying to ignore the heat and scent coming from the other man.

"I thought you said that thingy I broke wasn't important." Alex huffed sitting on the edge of the table causing some of the objects to shake ominously. Hank gripped the table holding his breath for a second.

"I said it wasn't important for the experiment I had been working on the time. It was expensive though." Hank tried his best not to look over at the blonde. He liked Alex, a little too much and though the other person had stopped teasing him as much Hank didn't want to get delusional over Alex's attentions. The blonde was probably just bored.

"As for the case you broke on Tuesday or the table you knocked over on Friday …" Hank grabbed his notepad. "Was there something you needed?"

Alex didn't respond right away causing Hank to look over at the other mutant. Alex seemed to be pouting for a moment before pushing off the table causing everything to shake again for a moment. "Geez Bozo can't a guy just hang out?"

Hank fought back a snarl at the nickname. It still stung. "Since when do you want to hang out with me? And actually I would appreciate it if you stayed away from the lab while I'm experimenting."

"Well someone's got you all bent." Alex rolled his eyes. "You're not going all feral on us are you Beast?"

"You will be the first to know." Hank bent his ears back, "If you break anything else in this lab I'm going to turn you into an experiment." With that he turned away not really wanting to keep fighting.

"Whatever, I can catch a hint. This was fun Hank … really." The door slammed shut and Hank winced when he heard something fall to the floor with a small crash.

"What am I doing?" Hank ran his hands over his face then through his fur. He went back to his experiment. It would be easier if Alex just left him alone. Then Hank could get over these weird feelings and everything would be back to normal.

But of course things don't work like that.

"I don't know what your problem is!" Alex and Sean came into the lab bickering. "This is your fault!"

"Shut up, why'd you leave it there anyway?" Alex huffed before glaring over at Hank. Hank felt his impatience rising. He glared at both of them causing Sean to pause with his mouth open.

"What do you want?" He tried not to growl but this was a sensitive project and he would be lucky if he didn't mess it up with his complete attention.

"Uh … okay so you're also angry. Good to know." Sean sighed before unbundling the thing in his arms. Hank realized it was Banshee's uniform now scorched with tale tale signs from Sean's blast. "I didn't do it."

"He's the one that left it in the bunker." Alex bit back glaring at Sean.

"Which by the way you totally destroyed!" Sean waved his hands. "Also not my-"

"Just shut up the both of you!" Hank slammed his fist on the table angrily. This was giving him a head ache. Both other mutants froze looking at him wide-eyed. Then there was a small cracking noise. Hank looked over at the experiment he had been working on fell over on the now severely dented table. It crashed and as some of the chemicals started mixing there was the smell of melting metal and a sizzling noise.

"Wow, glad I'm not that table." Sean whistled.

"Get out." Hank growled angrily. "Both of you. Now." His whole experiment was ruined; it would take a couple of weeks to be able to restart it again.

"Hey we didn't do it." Alex crossed his arms angrily at the same time Sean said "Okay." and started backing away.

"Why do you even come here? Do you enjoy messing up my tests? That has to be it." Hank growled stepping closer to the other mutant.

"It's not like they're important or anything. Why can't you just go outside like a normal-"

"In case you haven't noticed none of us are exactly normal." Hank shoved Alex back causing him to hit a table. "And I'll have you know that I seriously doubt that you would even be able to comprehend what anything I do is. But no, I'm just a Bozo right? Still? Now I'm just blue and furry but always a Bozo that has to fix your stupid toys. That's all I'm here for?"

"Hey I didn't-" Alex leaned backwards knocked over a stack of petri dishes. He looked back at Hank wide-eyed.

"Hey uh sorry Hank, we'll just uh … this was a bad time." Sean was obviously worried and didn't know what to do.

Hank closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't move." He mumbled counting to ten before opening his eyes. He had both his arms on either side of Alex blocking the blonde in. He didn't' even remember getting this close. Alex was obviously trying to be still but also seemed … worried? Hank blinked realizing how close they really were. Too close.

He didn't' like losing control of himself like this.

"Didn't I say if you broke something else I get to turn you into an experiment?" Hank backed away and made his tone joking.

Sean let out a loud sigh of relief, his shoulder's slouching slightly.

"What? Y-yeah but this was yo- … an accident." Alex eyed Hank warily. Hank looked around before walking over to a cabinet and opening it. He winked over at Sean before turning back over to Alex.

"Alright now don't move." Hank leaned over him again.

"Hey you weren't serious!." Alex went to move back but froze when Hank put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously you shouldn't move." Hank leaned forward so they were close again. He couldn't help but stare at the blue eyes, he glance down at Alex's lips before smiling and giving him a shot in the hip. Alex winced but didn't jump. Hank pulled away before he did something stupid like kiss the other man. "Alright let me know if you come up with any symptoms."

"This is so stupid." Alex huffed blushing for some reason before retreating from the lab.

"Hey wait!" Sean grinned at Hank before following him. "I should watch you in case you turn pink or something!"

XXX

Three days without incident.

Three days without Alex visiting.

Sean had come by the next day and apologized before asking again if Hank would fix his suit.

Charles and Erik both stopped by shortly after breakfast. Hank had to swear up and down that yes he had just injected Alex with a placebo that wouldn't do anything and that no, he would not continue to experiment on fellow mutants or students without consent.

Hank was rather embarrassed that he had even done it to be honest.

And Hank hadn't even seen Alex around the mansion. It wouldn't be hard to avoid someone in this large place but Charles preferred if they all tried to eat their meals together. It was just that … He was so close to finishing a new design for a new jet or even trying to figure out traits in mutant cells and-

There was a knock at the door. Hank raised an eyebrow. "Raven?" She would usually come in and yell at him for overworking himself. He still felt bad about how he had treated her … with the serum. He was glad she hadn't used it, who knows what it might have done to her?

"Um." There was an awkward cough that was obviously male. "No but she did send me." Hank raised an eyebrow as the door opened and Alex walked in with a small trey of food. "Not my idea." Alex mumbled looking at the floor.

Hank felt his chest tug. "Oh uh ... thanks?" He didn't want to think too much about it. Obviously Raven was worried and sent Alex down to check on him. Why hadn't she come? Hank frowned at the schematic he was looking at.

"You haven't left here for a while have you?" Alex set the trey down beside it causing Hank to jump. The table shook and a binder full of notes toppled onto the floor and papers flew everywhere. "Shit! Sorry!"

"No it's okay." Hank and Alex both dropped to the floor to pick it up. They picked up the papers in awkward silence. "Um … it was just a placebo." Hank felt like he should let it be known.

"Uh … yeah Charles told me." Alex smirked at Hank. "That was a pretty good prank."

"I still shouldn't have done it." Hank sighed standing up with the papers. "I'm sorry."

Alex stood up handing him the rest. He looked uncomfortable.

"Thanks for bringing me food." The blue mutant set everything down on the table.

"I'm sorry I keep ruining your experiments." Alex suddenly blurted out and the looked embarrassed. "And that I keep calling you Bozo … I know you don't like it."

"You don't have to apologize." Hank froze surprised.

"I'll stop bothering you in here just- can you come out every once in a while?"

"You don't have to stop coming here." Hank paused.

"I keep breaking things." Alex mumbled.

Hank honestly didn't know how to respond without continuing this steadily getting awkward conversation. Alex looked frustrated as he glared at the floor.

"You don't have to hang out here if you don't want to?" Hank offered.

Alex scoffed as if he realized something unbelievable. "You're a complete idiot."

"What?" Hank blinked, he was pretty sure he hadn't heard that right but then Alex was right there leaning up and grabbing the back of Hank's head and kissing him roughly. Hank opened his mouth in surprise before Alex tried to pull him down so it would be easier to explore his mouth.

A low growl came from Hanks chest before he grabbed Alex's hips and pushed him against the table and took over the kiss. It was hot and messy and the first time Hank had kissed anyone after his transformation. Alex was running his hands through Hank's fur and sucking on his tongue. It was dirty. It was the best kiss Hank had ever had in his life.

"Oh." He breathed out when they finally pulled their lips apart. He licked his lips looking down at the shorter mutant.

"Yeah." Alex breathed heavily before letting out a laugh. "Oh."

"You … but … " Hank sighed nuzzling the side of Alex's face. The blonde hummed and moved one hand to start petting Hank's head. They were still pressed together. "I'm furry."

"I don't mind." Alex said in a low tone that had Hank's stomach stirring.

"Hank have you seen Al-" Raven stopped at the sight in front of her. "Oh. Never mind."

Hank and Alex pulled away quickly as she turned around. "Don't worry Sean! Hank didn't kill him. No they're busy, why don't you take me to a movie?"

"Um … " Alex looked over at Hank. "So?"

"You wanna help me with an experiment?" Hank blurted out before ducking embarrassed. Alex blinked at him. "I promise you aren't going to be part of it …I mean … I won't stab you with anything."

"Sure." Alex shook his head with a smirk. "Nerd."

"Um … hold this." Hank moved the trey of food to the side and handed Alex a test tube with blue liquid in it. "Don't let it touch your skin."

Alex held it a bit farther from himself. "Does this count as a first date?"

XXX

"I'm glad you're taking a break Hank." The furry mutant jumped when Charles and Erik walked into the kitchen. Both of them dressed for the day. Hank felt slightly embarrassed he was still in his pajamas. "I was worried I was going to have to lock your lab and force you to take a day."

Hank didn't have the heart to admit he was just grabbing toast before heading back over there. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I can take a day off. Nothing needs my needs my attention today."

"Well he has been taking breaks with Alex." Erik winked with a smirk over at Hank. Charles smiled into the cup of coffee he just made.

"Foooood." Sean stumbled into the kitchen with his eyes closed. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was mostly sticking to one side of his head.

"I believe its Raven's turn to make breakfast." Charles helped Sean to a chair. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Mmrgh." Sean's head hit the table with a loud thud. They stared at him, Erik looked amused, Charles looked worried and Hank decided Sean was in more need and put his plate of toast in front of the ginger. Sean looked up at it before grabbing a piece and biting into it. "MMMmmmm."

"I swear if you're eating Sean I'm going to put dye in your shampoo-" Raven stopped as she made it into the kitchen. She smiled at everyone, she was dressed for the day as well but her true blue self. Hank was kind of glad to be seeing that side of her more. "Good morning."

"Pancakes." Sean mumbled into the table.

Raven whapped the back of his head and took his last piece of toast. "I don't take requests."

"I'm going to go get the paper." Erik took a drink of his coffee glancing over at Charles with a smile.

"Why don't you wake Alex up Hank?" Charles took his drink from him and pushed him out of the kitchen. Hank shook his head, everything was strangely domestic here.

"Uh sure Charles." He padded his way down the halls bare-foot. Now that he was blue and furry it seemed kind of meaningless to worry about his feet. The mansion was large. Hank wondered if they would be able to find enough mutants to fill the place up.

He stopped outside of Alex's room pausing. Alex was doing something. He leaned closer to door pressing his ear against it. He did like the extra hearing and smell that came with it. Alex let out a small moan and Hank felt himself warm up. His heart started pounding against his chest a little harder.

Hank could hear Alex jerking himself off. He found himself wanting to see it and before his mind could process what he was doing he opened the door. He was slightly surprised Alex had left it unlocked.

"Hank!" Alex was sitting up on his bed grabbing his duvet to cover himself.

"I … uh … breakfast." Hank couldn't believe he just walked into the room. He couldn't bring himself to runaway either. Something inside him was stirring in his chest and stomach. He let out a small noise that he was pretty sure wasn't human. Or regular human anyway.

Alex was blushing furiously. "Um … thanks?" He seemed to be waiting for something. "Um … going to close the door?"

Hank gulped and shut the door behind him. He didn't even wonder if Alex had wanted to finish alone he just knew he wanted to see it. The monster inside him wanted to see it. And then he was suddenly beside Alex was looking at him surprised. Hank leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss.

He growled licking his way into the other mutant's mouth, nipping at his lips and claiming him. He purred at the thought but Alex was pushing at his shoulders so he pulled away a little reluctantly. Alex was flushed and his lips were slightly swollen.

"Good morning to you too." The blonde chuckled breathlessly licking his lips. "I would not mind getting used to that but dude you aren't helping me with my problem."

"What? Oh … ooohhh." Hank's mind was having a hard time trying to catch up. He looked at the floor embarrassed. "Should I leave?"

Alex licked his lips hungrily. "Do you want to leave?"

"No." Hank answered immediately leaning forward and kissing him again. He moved so he was sitting on the bed. He had one hand gripping the back of Alex's head and the other holding onto the bed tightly. Alex groaned when Hank nipped at his chin and moved to his neck.

"Yeah … that." The teen groaned moving a hand under the blanket. Hank used his hand not in the blonde's hair to pull the duvet back and groaning at the site of Alex's erection as the other mutant pumped himself.

He kissed Alex again thrusting his tongue into his mouth growling. He wanted to touch him but he didn't. The non-animal side of him reminding himself that they had only been "together" for one week. He definitely didn't want to be going too fast. He bit at Alex's neck again earning a moan.

"Hank … Hank … I'm …" Alex groaned as he came over his hand. He was breathing hard and Hank nuzzled his neck placing gentle kisses against the bite mark he left. Alex huffed amused. "That was … an excellent wake up call. They should always send you."

Hank pulled away embarrassed. "They're probably waiting."

Alex grinned pushing the cover off of him. "Let me get cleaned off. They can wait a bit longer." The blonde kissed Hank quickly before heading off to the bathroom. Hank quickly looked in the mirror and tried to pet down his fur, it was looking a little more wild than usual. When they finally made it to the kitchen everyone was eating Raven's first round of pancakes. Charles was smirking and not meeting their eyes.

"Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Sean asked between bites of bacon.

XXX

Alex was honestly surprised that Hank had shared interest in starting a relationship. Which, you couldn't blame him because well … even he knew he was a bit of jerk. That and he was a dangerous guy with a criminal record. Not really the best type.

But Hank was killing him.

Slowly. Painfully and somewhat sadistically.

Well maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose but still the boy moved slower than most girls Alex knew. Not that any of those girls were ladies themselves but Hank was no gentleman from what Alex had gotten to know.

He panted as he released a few blasts in the bunker.

Tiring himself out seemed to be the best option for now but if Hank didn't make a move soon Alex was going to have to take things into his own hands.

XXX

Hank sighed contently underneath the ray of sunlight coming from the window in the library. He hummed as the beam warmed his fur. It felt good.

He let the book fall from his chest and stretched out his arms. His ears perked up at the sound of movement and he sniffed the air. "Alex?" He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Hey." The blonde kneeled beside him. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Shouldn't be sleeping anyway." Hank didn't even pretend like he was planning on getting up. "I finally understand my cat."

Alex chuckled moving some books and lying down beside him. He was sweaty and smelled like nature. "Been seeing how high Sean can lift me while flying." He grinned. Hank opened his eyes surprised and sat up looking down at him. Alex had a few scrapes and scratches but nothing bad.

"You can't fly if he drops you." Hank didn't like thinking about it.

"Actually if I throw out some beams before I hit the ground it works wonders." Alex laughed before humming and stretching out. Hank licked his lips as his shirt rode up and exposed his stomach.

"Might be better once I finish a new panel for you." Hank muttered lifting his hand and putting it on the exposed skin. Alex hummed approvingly. "And if I could be a part of the testing … you know … to take notes."

"Of course." Alex opened his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "Erik was able to catch me once because of my belt and watch." Hank noticed a small bruise on the teen's wrist and wondered how far and fast he had been falling. "Charles made us stop after that."

"I agree with him." Hank murmured with a small growl leaning over to kiss the wrist before kissing the stupid mutant. Alex made a noise of agreement into the kiss opening his mouth for the blue teen. Hank moved his hand under the shirt and felt the soft skin underneath it. He let out a small noise, wanting to mark every inch of that skin.

"Hank I want to have sex." Hank let out a small mewl pulling away. Alex was looking up at him slightly embarrassed. "I mean … if … you want to."

Hank could already feel his body betraying him at the thought but … "I … I haven't-"

"Oh." Alex looked surprised before leaning up and kissing Hank quickly. "That's okay, you're a virgin?"

"What? No." Hank scoffed before looking at the ground. "Just … as this … I haven't." He made a small motion at his body. "I mean …"

"Ohh." Alex bit his lip. "You don't want to or …?"

"I want to I just don't know … " Hank ran his hand up and down Alex's chest underneath his shirt earning a shiver.

"If you want to wait you should probably stop that." Alex spoke breathlessly. "Seriously."

Hank paused before doing it again. He bit his lip leaning forward and kissing Alex. "You're up for this?"

"I locked the door and told Raven I was going to seduce you … so yes." Alex grinned pushing Hank back until he could straddle the other teen's lap.

"You told her what?" Hank groaned as Alex squirmed in his lap before pressing down. The blonde pulled off his shirt. Hank growled at the site of the pale flesh. He pulled Alex closer and kissed him running his hands over the smooth body. "I … I don't know if I can stop myself if we start this."

"Good." Alex kissed him hard unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off of him. "Don't stop. Let go. Fuck me."

Hank growled again and he tried to take a breath but something was coming loose. He pushed Alex back so his back hit the floor and kissed him hard before nipping at his neck and chest. Alex's hands ran through the fur on his back as he groaned. He thrust up against the hard body above him. "Hank, Hank …"

"Alex." Hank purred against the other teen's neck before moving back to kiss him and work at their pants. It didn't take long before both of them were naked and rutting against each other. Gasping and growling. Alex held onto Hank tightly.

"Hank … please."

"I want to … " Hank gasped rubbing their erections together. "I want to …" He groaned pulling away earning a whimper from Alex. He spread the blonde's legs, kissing a thigh.

"Wait Hank." Alex pressed against the other teen's shoulders. "My pockets, check my pockets." Hank let out a small noise before reaching over and grabbing the pants, checking the pockets and pulling out a small bottle of oil. "It's all I could find on short notice." Alex panted pulling Hank back to him. "Have you? With a guy?"

"No." Hank admitted a little nervous. "But I know how to." He poured the oil onto his fingers before gently pressing one at Alex's entrance earning a small noise. Alex grabbed Hank's shoulders kissing him hard as the first finger slid into him. Both teens let out groans. Alex arched up throwing his head back. Hank looked down watching his finger go in and out before sliding another one in earning more noises from Alex. He leaned forward kissing his chest. "It's okay, relax, I got you."

"Hank …" Alex moaned, his hands holding onto Hank's shoulders tightly. Hank slid another finger stretching him out. He used his free hand to stroke Alex a few times earning some approving noises. "Hank I'm ready, c'mon."

"You sure?" Hank waited for a nod before pulling his fingers out and pouring the rest of the oil on his erection. He groaned at the touch before positioning himself. He grabbed Alex's legs forcing the other teen to wrap them around his waist as he pushed forward. Even after being stretched it was still so tight. He growled before thrusting in and bottoming out in one move. Alex let out a yell squeezing his legs around Hank.

"Sorry." Hank kissed the other teens face and licked at his chin. "I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah … just …" Alex had a tight hold onto the fur on his back. They were both breathing heavily and Hank really wanted to keep thrusting but he waited for Alex to tell him it was okay. He kissed the blonde's chest and slid a hand down to pull at the other's erection.

"Hmmm." Alex shifted slightly earning a moan from Hank. "Okay … let's do this." Hank kissed him roughly before starting a pace. He growled at the noises Alex was making. He bit at every part of the teen he could reach wanting to mark him up. His mouth found a nipple and he licked and sucked at it earning some more noises.

"Hank I'm close." Alex scratched down his back as Hank's hand jerked him off. Alex threw his head back as his body tightened around the other mutant's. He let out a small cry keeping his hold tight.

Hank growled grabbing Alex's hips and fucking him hard into the ground. He wanted Alex to feel him for days. He bit down on the blonde's neck as he came inside him. Holding onto him. Alex let out a pleased noise as Hank tried not to fall on top of him.

The both stared at each other, their chests heaving. Alex smiled up and ran a hand through Hank's hair. Hank smiled back and went to pull out except … he paused. He tried again earning a small moan from Alex when he thrust back in. He couldn't. "Umm … "

"What?" Alex squirmed. "What is it?"

"I'm stuck." Hank looked down embarrassed. "I think I'm … well … knotting."

"You what?" Alex squirmed and gasped when Hank rutted against him still buried inside.

"I can't pull out." Hank grabbed Alex's hand and pulled it to touch where they were still attached. "It's um … something common with dogs … I honestly didn't think that it was going to affect me …"

"What do we do?" Alex squeaked slightly. People were going to find them here eventually wondering what they were up to.

"It should go down, we just have to wait." Hank pressed his forehead against Alex's chest. "I'm so sorry." He couldn't help if his hips kept moving against the smaller teen though, it seemed natural.

Alex ran his hands soothingly in Hank's fur letting out a small noise whenever Hank happened to touch his already sensitive prostate. "Guess we could keep going?" Alex smiled when Hank looked at him a little surprised. "What? That was a pretty good screw and I'm not going to try to walk around with you balls deep in my ass."

Hank let out a small laugh. "We're going to need a shower after this."

XXX

"If you really want another one of those jets I'm going to need a place to build it … and time." Hank handed Charles his new design. He looked around the study and down to the chessboard; Erik and Charles seemed to be in the middle of a new game. Hank wondered if Charles knew he was losing.

"I was aware." Charles frowned also looking at the board before realizing what he did. "Sorry Hank, I'm a bit out of sorts today."

Hank shrugged with a smile. "Everyone has to have those days every now and then. That's what makes us human." He paused. "Mostly anyway."

"Of course." Charles smiled unrolling the plans out on his desk. "These are wonderful Hank!"

"I made some adjustments … I don't know if it will be any more resistant to a tornado but I did add some more weather proofing." Hank pointed out some of the changes. "But I'm going to need somewhere to build it, unless your father had another secret but larger underground bunker?"

"No." Charles pursed his lips together before grinning, his eyes glinting mischievously. "But you have given me an idea."

"That makes me kind of worried." Hank joked scratching behind his ear. "If you're going to be building more underground bunkers can I suggest a circular one for a new cerebro?"

"Brilliant!" Charles laughed. "How are the plans for that one going?"

"I'm hoping to adjust a bit of the settings so it puts less strain on you but-" There was a thud outside in the hall before some laughing and then a crash.

"I told you to be more aware of your surroundings." Erik's voice sounded a bit amused. Hank and Charles peaked around the office just as Raven ran by. Alex ran by soon after but tripped and hit a vase on a stand; it was about to fall over but Hank barely managed to catch it with one of his foot.

"Good catch." Erik was suddenly there before looking sheepish at Charles.

"I thought you were going to be giving them a class in German." Charles had his arms crossed.

"I tried … they were bored." Erik shrugged.

"I thought I said no more training in the house unless there were certain conditions met." Charles eyed the other vase that had broken before down the hallway.

"Hey." Erik caught Sean who had tried to sneak by. "Go get everyone, we're moving this outside." He released the red head who saluted before going on his way. Erik looked at Hank. "You joining?"

"Um." Hank fumbled but Erik grabbed his arm and was pulling him down the hall.

"You too Charles, you both can't just exercise your brains you know."

XXX

"Hank." Alex groaned rocking his hips as the rode the other teen. Hank growled, his hands tight on Alex's hips thrusting up into him. Hank couldn't even believe he was in the situation he was in now. Whatever he and Alex were … the amazing sex. They still kept it to themselves other than slight touches in front of the others.

He knew none of them minded but he still didn't really know what this was either. Maybe if he looked normal they would go out of the mansion and do what normal people do but even if he was back to being a plain guy, two guys weren't really meant to date.

"Hank." Alex whimpered leaning down and kissing him hard. Hank returned it enthusiastically. Maybe he didn't need to put a label on this, besides it had only been a few weeks. He squeezed Alex's hips before moving one hand to the other mutant's straining erection trapped between their bodies. The blonde practically mewled at the touch his hands holding onto Hank. The blue mutant nipped at his lips and neck, licking the spots afterward.

"Ah!." Alex buried his face into Hank's neck as he came, his body tightening around the other's. Hank groaned and kept thrusting up, he was so close. Alex kissed his neck and chest before moving to giving him a proper one and then Hank was coming. He held Alex in place as he shivered to completion.

Both of them panting. Alex squirmed a bit, rocking his hips before moving a hand to where they were attached. "Did it happen again?"

It seemed that knotting, thankfully, didn't happen every time they had sex.

"I don't think so." Hank groaned when Alex pulled off, wincing slightly before collapsing beside Hank. Hank nuzzled the side of his face. "We should take a shower."

"Nnn in the morning." Alex huffed wrapping an arm around the furry teen.

"I would really hate to think about what would happen if this stuff dried in my fur." Hank chuckled nipping at Alex's ear.

"Fine but we're moving to your room, I don't feel like cleaning my sheets too." Alex yawned letting Hank pull him up so they could take a late shower. Thankfully it was rather late so everyone else would most likely be sleeping.

"It's a deal." Hank pulled Alex with him to the bathroom and then into the shower. He shivered at the hot water before pressing Alex against the wall and kissing him. The blonde hummed into it sleepily.

"I thought we were getting cleaned." Alex smirked, his hands rubbing soap over Hank's chest.

"We are." Hank purred rubbing soap into his palms before running his hands through Alex's hair. He kissed him again.

And things are fantastic.

XXX

"How was it?" Hank peaks into the bunker now with a line of fire starting from Alex's feet to the left side completely missing the target.

"I don't know … it seems right I'm just having problems aiming." Alex has a light sheen of sweat on him and he's panting lightly. Hank frowned putting a hand on his forehead. They hadn't been testing the new panel that long.

"Do you feel sick?" Hank asked quietly worried but Alex just shook his head.

"Just tired." Alex mumbles offering Hank a cocky smirk. "You've been keeping me up later."

"Actually you've been going to bed earlier compared to when you used to join me in lab and break things." Hank smiles but he was still worried so he started unbuckling the panel. "Maybe this thing is requiring more energy than the previous ones, let me check it out and you go lay down or something."

"Ugh I'm not sick." Alex rolled his eyes but he started heading out anyways.

"Doctor's orders." Hank couldn't help but tease before grabbing the closest extinguisher and putting out the flames. He picked up the panel trying to think if there was a mistake he made. He was pretty sure it would work the same, maybe Alex was coming down with something?

Ah Hank! Can we get your help outside? Charles' voice came from inside his head a little breathless.

Uh sure, just don't bother Alex I think he's coming down with something. Hank thought quickly in reply hoping the other man didn't already call the other teen.

Alright, we're in the back. Charles sounded a little worried. Hank put the panel up in his lab making some notes for tests he could run on it, he passed by Alex's room to see the teen passed out on his bed. Hank frowned worried before making his way outside.

He was surprised at the rather large hole Charles, Erik, Sean and Raven seemed to have dug in a short period of time. "What's this for?"

"Underground bunkers of course." Charles chuckled. His skin flushed by the sun. Hank gaped.

"That will take a while! Only the five of us!" He took the shovel Erik handed him.

"We have an advantage!" Raven shouted from across the yard.

"Not me, I've been trying to figure out the right pitch to make holes." Sean grumbled when Hank looked at him, the red-head had a hat on and long sleeves but he was already pretty red.

"It would probably be faster if we had bigger shovels." Erik said as he put his hands out concentrating. A couple of the shovels lifted up and started digging in the hole.

"I think we have some metal panels in the barn." Raven ran up a little breathless. "I think I saw some when I was looking for shovels."

"Please lead the way." Erik held out an arm and Raven laughed taking it before pulling him towards the barn. Sean stopped digging and went back to trying to plow the ground with his voice. Hank flinched at the high pitches.

"So what's wrong with Alex?" Charles put on his worried face.

"Well we were testing out the new panel like I said at breakfast but after a few blasts he was exhausted and he couldn't aim. I'm going to test the panel tonight but I'm worried he might be coming down with something." Hank let his toes curl in the grass. He suddenly realized it had been a while since he had left the house.

"I'm glad we have our own resident doctor." Charles thumped Hank's shoulder. Hank ducked his head a little embarrassed.

"Charles have you thought about how deep you're going to have to dig for what you want?" Hank shifted the subject back to the task at hand.

"I was thinking … very deep."

XXX

Alex panted leaning against the building in the shade. The weather was getting cooler but the blonde mutant was out in a tank top and jeans. Sean stopped jogging when he realized Alex had stopped.

"Hey you alright mate?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded rubbing his forehead. "Just not feeling very good."

He had been feeling off for a while now that he thought about it. He took another deep breath. Normally it would take a couple more laps for him to be this out of breath. He looked up at the red-head who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Should I get somebody?" Sean shifted on his feet as if he would run until he saw someone if Alex asked. Alex smiled shaking his head, he still wasn't used to having a friend like Sean … or Raven, Charles Erik … or Hank. He blinked a few times at a wave of nausea.

"No, I think I'm going to go lay down." Alex huffed. He didn't like feeling weak. It was bad enough if he had to come down with the flu or something. He offered Sean a smile before steadily making his way inside. He paused at the warmth of the mansion. His whole body shivering making him realize how cold he was.

Maybe he was sick.

He paused when he passed by the study, there was a low purring sound coming from it. Alex grinned slipping in and looking around. Hank was sleeping sitting up, his back leaning against a window with diagrams and books spread out around him. The blonde rolled his eyes. Hank was such a nerd, kinda cool sometimes, but mostly a nerd.

And a pleasant source or warmth.

Alex moved some of the things around trying to be quiet before sliding up to the furry mutant. He gently wrapped one of Hank's arms around him sighing contently at the warmth. He leaned his head against Hanks shoulder.

Alex blushed realizing what this kind of looked like. He hoped no one would come in and see them but then Hank made a noise wrapping his arm around Alex righter and nuzzling the top of his head. The furry teen pulled back looking confused.

"You weren't here before."

"You're not wearing your glasses." Alex slid an arm around Hank, he was so warm.

"You're freezing!" Hank rubbed his hands on Alex's arms. "You're shaking."

"You're stating the obvious today, usually you're a little bit more … smart." Alex huffed before closing his eyes feeling sick again. "I don't feel good."

"Please don't throw up on me." Hank put a hand on Alex's forehead. He felt clammy but still not feverish. "Is it the flu?"

"How should I know?" Alex huffed pulling away. "You're the doctor. I'm going to go lay down."

Hank sighed pulling Alex back to him, noting the other teen barely fought it before flopping against him again. He ran his hand through the spikey blonde hair. "What do you feel like?"

"Crap." Alex huffed, deciding his body was out of his control if it snuggled closer to the furry mutant.

"Hmmm it could be anything with symptoms like that." Hank tried not to chuckle but was happy to see Alex smirk. "Anything else?"

"Just tired." Alex huffed closing his eyes.

"Then you should probably lie down." Hank moved a hand to rub Alex's back. "I can see if Charles has any medicine."

"No I'll be fine now shut up, pillows don't talk." Alex sighed pulling his legs in closer and keeping his eyes closed.

"Neither do blankets." Hanks huffed but left Alex to lay against him. He grabbed one of the books from the floor and tried to remember where he left off. He leaned his head against the blonde, Alex smelled like outdoors, sweat and something that was distinctly Alex. Hank purred against him. The blonde was obviously coming down with something, Hank chewed his lip lightly. They should probably get him something before it got worse.

"C'mon Alex." Hank sighed nudging the blonde who squirmed unhappily letting out a displeased noise. Hank huffed leaning to slide an arm under Alex's legs before slowly standing up pulling Alex with him so he was carrying him. He was thankful for the new strength and flexibility that came with this blue form on more than one occasion. He gently cradled Alex's head before adjusting him so it would be easier to walk.

"Are you seriously carrying me?" Alex mumbled into his chest. Hank's ears lowered, embarrassed.

"Maybe." He walked up the stairs. "Debating taking you to your room or to Charles to see if he has any medication."

"I don't need any medicine." Alex moved to glare up at Hank. "And I don't need you to carry me. I'm not sick."

"Well you're not 100%. You were exhausted after just a couple of blasts the other day and you were only running outside with Sean for 10 minutes." Hank ducked into Alex's room, walking over and dropping him on the bed. "You're welcome."

"Wait." Alex huffed grabbing Hank's arm before he could leave. He glared at the floor. "Thanks."

Hank lifted his free arm and placed his hand on Alex's forehead again. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Alex sighed letting Hank play with his hair. "Tired and still a bit cold." He smiled tugging on Hanks arm. "You have any plans today?"

Hank could think of three projects he should be trying to finish off the top of his head. "I have time for a nap." He smiled as Alex scooted over, he climbed into the bed so they were lying beside each other. "You just want me here as a blanket." Hank wrapped his arm around the blonde pulling him close.

"If you don't want to be used as a blanket then stop being such a crappy pillow." Alex chuckled getting comfortable. "After this we can have sleepy wake up sex."

"With my pet names being pillow and blanket you're leaving me no imagination of what prison life was like for you." Hank teased. "Getting close to inanimate objects?"

"Shut up."

XXX

"So I think I'm going to have to hire some people to finish up our hole and underground sanctuary." Charles sighed leaning against Hank's table. He was covered in mud, Sean had discovered an underground well in the midst of digging.

"You didn't honestly think the six of us could build it?" Hank asked incredulously.

"You've built even more amazing things on your own Hank." Charles smirked challenging. Hank sighed.

"I'm not an architect."

"But you could be! Endless possibilities Hank." Charles spun while talking. "This is what this is all about. Never sell yourself short."

"Sure." Hank rolled his eyes. "Now when will there be people here building your underground layer?"

"Tomorrow." Charles sighed.

"What about us?" Hank fidgeted. Charles looked over at him wide-eyed but frowned. "You know … at least I won't help with the whole secret thing."

"They're only here to put down the basic support." Charles seemed to finally notice he had been tracking mud around Hank's lab and smiled sheepishly. "I expect for us to work on the rest. As you pointed out, none of us are architects yet so we will have to rely on others. Erik and I are having a disagreement on how to go about it but it isn't as if we should have to hide from everyone."

"But we do." Hank mumbled pushing away from the table. "We do for now, they aren't ready Charles … with this I will agree with Erik. I'll stay inside while the workers are here." Hank smiled. "Not like I go out much anyway."

"You should, you're still caging the animal inside you up and one day you aren't going to control it if you don't learn to work with it." Charles was about to put a hand on Hanks shoulder but paused. "I believe I'm making a mess of your lab."

"Indeed you are." Hank laughed. "Why did you come here?"

"To give you a heads up about the workers. Sorry for it being last minute but I do want this done as soon as possible. Who knows how many more students we can get to this school." Charles grinned before going on his merry way.

Hank felt bad for wanting to point out that it wasn't much of a school yet. "Oh Charles do you have anything for the flu?"

"Are you sick?" Charles stopped at the door looking worried.

"No, uh I think Alex is coming down with something. I checked in the bathrooms, all of them, and I couldn't find anything." Hank shifted, he was surprised at the lack of medical supplies in the mansion honestly.

"Everything is in the closet before the bunker." Charles laughed. "I'm sorry I thought I showed you. It was pretty hectic when you got here. Would you like me to-?"

"No I'll go check it." Hank smiled leaving the room with him. "You have a basic kit in some of the bathrooms I was surprised to see you didn't have any aspirin." Charles' smile faltered a bit but not much.

"Ah yes, when I was younger I used to get headaches and my parents were worried that I would become addicted so they locked it up with the rest." Charles stopped at the stairway.

"Do you mind if I asked where they are?" Hank had been wondering.

"They've both passed. A time ago." Charles had a sad smile as he looked at the floor. "I hope you don't mind I read your file, you were raised in an orphanage?"

"Nuns, they were worried I would never be adopted because of my feet but nice enough to let me read their entire library." Hank admitted. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's history," Charles patted Hank's shoulder. "Now go take care of Alex, I don't think he'll be very likeable sick."

"Understatement." Hank chuckled going the other way. He stopped at the door leading to the bunker and opened the other door beside it. Unlike the closet he had been expecting, it was another room with very organized supplies. Hank couldn't help but feel grateful that Charles' dad had been a little paranoid.

He looked around hoping that the flu-shots would be up to date. There was a lot in here. Hank wondered idly if either of Charles' parents were doctors. He smiled when he found a familiar looking box. He opened it, it had vaccine and syringes. He checked the date. They were only a year old. Hank paused closing it and frowning.

Had Charles been keeping it up to date?

"You're not hurt are you?" Hank jumped and turned to see Erik eyeing him for injuries.

"No, no." Hank shook his head quickly. "I'm going to give Alex a flu shot. Actually there's enough for everyone and it really wouldn't be a bad idea." Hank scratched a spot behind his ear.

"No that's a good idea." Erik nodded. "Everyone needs to be in good health. Have you seen Charles?"

"He went upstairs." Hank didn't really want to know what Erik wanted everyone to be in good health for. The other man nodded before continuing his way. At least it looked like the other man was able to bath. He wondered if Erik hadn't been able to see the mud trail.

Hank grabbed another kit. He would clean and sterilize everything before he used them. Just in case.

XXX

"Hank."

"Hank."

Hank yelped when someone pulled his ear while he was sleeping. He growled grabbing the intruder and pinning them to the mattress.

"Hank! It's me!" Alex groaned. Hank blinked a few times trying to slow down his heart. He looked down at the blonde.

"Alex?" The other mutant had been angry after the flu shot and had ignored Hank for the rest of the night. The blonde wheezed and Hank immediately jumped back. "I'm sorry are you okay?" He walked over to turn on the light.

"No." Alex looked feverish, there were bags under his eyes. Now that Hank could see him, he looked awful. He was shivering, his skin glistening with sweat. "I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" Hank quickly got Alex onto his bed so he was lying down. He looked pale. "Alex?"

"Hmm." Alex shivered leaning into Hank's touch. "Don't feel good. Someone needs to clean up the bathroom." He groaned. "This is that damn shot, I knew it."

"It was supposed to be a preventative for the flu but sometimes it doesn't work." Hank pulled his blankets over Alex as he knelt beside the bed. "In fact you probably should have had one when you started showing symptoms."

"Hate shots." Alex sighed. "This is the second one you've given me. You're bad news."

Hanked laughed. "Then why did you come here?"

"You're a doctor. I'm dying. Fix me." Alex shivered.

"You're not dying, you're sick." Hank ran a hand through the blonde hair. "I'm going to go get some things, I'll be right back."

"No shots." Alex mumbled hugging the blankets.

"No promises." Hank placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up.

"Ah sick, who died?" Hank stopped to see Sean jump out of the bathroom. He jumped when he saw Hank. "Oh hey, um bathroom is a mess."

"Yeah can you get Alex a cup of water from the kitchen?" Hank closed the bathroom door, the smell already making him nauseous. "He's sick, he's in my room. I'll be right back."

"Uh sure." Sean blinked before making his way to the kitchen. Hank didn't run but he moved as fast and quietly as he could to the closet downstairs. Grabbing what he needed and then stopping at his lab for a few more supplies before he went back.

He stopped when he saw Charles at the top of the stairs. The other man smiled tiredly putting a finger over his lips.

"I'm sorry was I too loud?" Hank whispered as he walked up the stairs lightly.

"He thinks very loudly it seems, when he's miserable." Charles sighed tiredly walking with Hank down the hall. "I believe he also thinks he's dying. Very dramatic but let's not wake the others."

"You seriously made a mess in the bathroom." Sean was snickering when they entered the room. Alex was drinking the glass of water.

"You should go back to bed Sean, we don't know if he's contagious. Or if you're awake you can clean the bathroom." Charles chuckled at Sean's disgusted face.

"No thanks man, I don't like you that much." He patted Alex's knees before bumping Hanks' shoulder. "Fix'm up Dr. Beast."

Hank's ears perked up. He liked that a lot better than Bozo. He glanced back at Alex who glaring at him. "No needles."

"Scouts honor … for now at least." Hank chuckled kneeling beside the bed and pulling out a thermometer. "Say ah."

Alex wriggled his eyebrows opening his mouth. Charles cleared his throat. Hank blushed. "Alex apparently you're broadcasting your thoughts." He mumbled causing Alex to smirk at Charles.

"Sorry Boss."

"I think I'm going to head back to bed if you have it under control doctor." Charles wrapped his robe around himself. Hank noticed he wasn't looking at them anymore and blushing slightly.

"Got it, good night." Hank waited for Charles to leave before glancing at Alex who was trying to read the thermometer by moving it around in his mouth. "You know it works better if you stay still." Hank paused reaching to pull it out. "What did you think about anyway?"

"Other things I like having in my mouth." Alex smirked tiredly laying back. "I think you should say 'say ah' next time."

"You're messed up." Hank couldn't help but smiled as he checked the thermometer. "It's a little high but when you had your physicals before you're body temp was higher than this …" He frowned. Alex's body heat was higher than a normal person's on a regular basis, why would it be cooling down?

"What's that mean?" Alex asked shivering under his blanket. "Is that why it's so cold?"

"I would like to run a few tests." Hank paused when Alex glared at him. "Alex I would definitely like check this. If I can't figure it out you might need to go to a hospital."

"I thought you were a doctor." Alex mumbled. Hank sighed putting everything up before getting up and turning off the light. He went back to the bed and pushed Alex over before crawling under the covers with him. Alex's body even felt a little cooler than usual. He wrapped his arms around him and was glad Alex didn't fight it too much.

"I am but I obviously wasn't working in a hospital when I got picked up. We'll run the tests in the morning, so let's just get you warmed up." Hank rolled his eyes at Alex's chuckle. "Not like that."

"Why not, it's more fun."

"Go to sleep Alex."

"Good night."

"Good night."

XXX

Hank sighed as he ran his tests. He had taken some blood and a urine sample. If he couldn't figure anything out from this then he didn't know what to do next. Hopefully it wasn't some sort of mutated that no one had ever heard of … though with their current luck …

Hank shook his head. It didn't help if he thought that way. He looked over at the machine he had designed to run some tests for him. This was honestly the first time he had gotten to use it one someone else's samples other than his own. It would definitely make things quicker for hospitals if it worked out. He looked back under the microscope.

Hank blinked.

He looked back over changing the zoom and focus.

"What?" Hank felt his heart pounding in his chest. He needed to get a medical journal. He needed to …

"What!" He jumped up running out of the lab and down to the library. He looked around frantically before spotting a few medical journals. He grabbed as many as he could before running back to his lab. Jumping around Raven when she came out of another room.

"Woah!"

He threw the books down on a clear table before thumbing through them until he found what he needed. Because it couldn't be. It didn't make sense. He ran back over to the microscope checking the pictures to the one in the journal.

"That doesn't … what?" Hank's voice hitched just as his machine across the room when off. He quickly went over to read the notes it printed off. He blinked at the results.

He read it again.

"Hank are you okay?" Raven peaked in from the doorway.

"I don't … what … " Hank's mind was racing. He stopped.

In fact if felt like the world had stopped.

"Oh."

"Oh what? Hank are you alright?" Raven opened the door wider but jumped back when Hank ran over to the cabinet where he kept his less important experiments.

"I did … I did … " He pulled at the fur on his head. "It shouldn't have worked, I mean, it wasn't finished. It shouldn't have done anything."

"Hank you're worrying me." Raven was still at the door. "What's wrong? Is it Alex?"

"No … He's … yes Alex!" Hank turned to her. Was it just him or was the room spinning. "He's … "

And then everything went black.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Don't have Kittens

Chapter 2

XXX

"He just passed out?" It was Erik's voice.

"Yeah! I'm telling you he was running around freaking out and then went over there … and passed out." Hank's ears twitched, Raven sounded worried.

"He's waking up." Charles was beside him when he opened his eyes. "Hank, you with us?"

They had moved him to one of the tables. Hank blinked. He scratched his head sitting up but froze when he remembered. He looked at Charles wide-eyed who sucked in a quick breath.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked slowly but quietly.

"I …" Hank looked up at Erik then over at Raven. "He's … "

"What's wrong with Alex?" Raven asked quickly.

"I should tell him." Hank got up from the table, easily swinging himself off. "I should tell him and then you," He looked at Charles. "What do doctors do?"

"I don't believe they're usually involved with the patients." Charles admitted slowly. "But this is a delicate matter."

"What is wrong with Alex? He's not dying is he?" Raven looked like she was about to hit the both of them.

"What? No-"

"What is it then?" Everyone froze and turned to see Sean holding the door open for Alex who still looked a little pale.

"Everyone please give me a moment with Alex and Hank." Charles clapped his hands giving Erik a small look. The taller man's eyes widened.

"Right." He grabbed Raven and pulled both her and Sean out of the room. Alex looked like he was about to pass out and now looked worried.

"Hank?" The blonde walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Alex-"

"You're pregnant." Hank interrupted Charles staring wide-eyed at Alex. The blonde blinked. Then he chuckled.

"Funny Hank." Alex sagged slightly leaning against a table.

"He's not joking Alex." Charles cut in. "You are indeed pregnant."

Hank hesitated, staying close enough to catch Alex if he passed out. The blonde glared at both of them as if they had just asked him a really hard question. He opened his mouth before closing it. Alex shook his head.

"How? I'm a guy."

"It's my fault." Hank blurted out before he could stop himself. He was pretty sure there were better ways to deliver this information but he found himself spitting it all out. "The placebo, well I thought it was a placebo, it was a project I was working on. It wasn't finished. I didn't think it would do anything. But it did. And now you're … "

"Wait. What?" Alex glared at Hank. "That time you pricked me with a needle?"

"Yes I was working on a project to see if males could become pregnant." Hank licked his lips. "It wasn't finished though, it never should have-"

"Why on earth would you make something like that!" Alex ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Alex, stay calm." Charles tried to cut in.

"To see if I could." Hank answered honestly. "Why does anyone do anything? To see if they can."

"So I was an experiment?" Alex looked at Hank furious.

"What? No!" Hank's ears fell. "Why … no!"

"Like I'm going to fucking believe you!" Alex shoved Hank.

"Alex!" Charles voice wasn't heard.

"You're telling me this entire time, was just an experiment? For no reason other than to see that you could? Seriously Hank?" Alex looked like he was about to start throwing punches. "Ha! You said it to, you even told me! You're sick! Who … experiments on their friends? Is this your idea of … "

Alex was having a hard time finishing his sentences. The teen closed his eyes taking a few deep breathes. He looked back up at Hank.

"Alex don't-"

"You're a sick freak you know that?" Hank flinched. "You know, I mean I know I'm pretty messed up, hell all of us are fucking weird but you … you should just leave. If I see you again I'm going to hurt you." And as if to sign the promise a small red spark flew out from Alex hitting the cabinet. The blonde turned around before running out of the room.

"Alex!" Charles looked panicked he looked at Hank. "Hank please stay here, I need to … just stay here." And the smaller man ran out chasing after the blonde.

Hank waited until he couldn't hear anything before he let out the whimper he had been holding in. It … it was an accident. Hank looked around the lab.

This stupid lab.

Alex was the one who started it. He was the one hanging out here and breaking things. Just to get Hank's attention. This stupid lab. His stupid experiments.

He grabbed the closest table before throwing it across the room. He didn't understand why things were happening the way they were. He was confused. He didn't like this. He grabbed his stool and threw it at one of the cabinets.

He was so …

And then the Beast was unleashed.

He felt angry. It hurt. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why did he have to be the one that screwed up everything. He hated the part of him, the small part of him that was excited that his experiment had worked. Stupid Alex. Stupid mutant genes. Stupid Charles. Stupid Hank.

Hank hoped no one would come into the lab at his moment.

He couldn't stop.

He ripped up his books, his plans. He destroyed his experiments. What was the point of any of this anyway? No one cared.

He was just a mutant. No one that mattered would care about any of this. They were freaks.

And He was the freakiest.

He looked around the destroyed lab. It reminded him of when he had transformed the first time. He sighed wiping his face before leaving the lab.

He had to get out of here.

"Feel better?" Hank froze when he saw Erik leaning against the hallway wall.

"What do you want?" Hank growled.

Erik sighed raising his hands up in mock surrender. "You were making an awful racket, wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Hank glared at the floor.

"Hank." Hank looked up at Erik who was still leaning against the wall. He was grateful the other man hadn't tried to touch him.

"Can you give me a ride?"

XXX

"Alex!"

Alex ignored Charles as he made his way to the bunker.

He was so angry.

He felt a small spark jolt from his body. It hit the wall sizzling into it. Alex threw the door open before glaring back at Charles. "Don't come in here."

"Alex you need to calm yourself my friend!" Charles shouted through the now closed door.

Alex scoffed. He was so angry.

How could Hank do this to him?

He could feel the energy inside him fighting to come out. He wobbled on his feet backing away from the door. His whole body shivering at the heat that was coming off of him.

It burned.

He cried out releasing as much of it as he could. He couldn't hold it in. He had to let it out. He swung his arms out closing his eyes.

It hurt.

His knees hit the ground hard but he caught himself before he fell forward.

They would always be experiments. Always and more, he was stupid to think things would be different. He had allowed the CIA to run tests because he thought he would be part of something different. Something big.

Now here he was, some person's personal lab rat.

It hurt.

He had thought he and Hank had … had something.

God he was even worse that just being a freak. He was a queer freak.

"Alex." Alex jumped back when Charles came into the room with an extinguisher, killing the closest flames. "Are you alright?"

"I was better off in prison." Alex growled out glaring at the floor.

"You don't believe that." Charles was kneeling beside him now. Alex glared up at him.

"What are we here for?" Alex got up pushing the older man away from him causing Charles to land on the ground. The blonde wobbled on his feet. "You planning on making it so all of us can't leave this place?"

"What? No!" Charles was climbing to his feet. "We're going to make it a school for us. A safe place for mutants."

"Really? Just the six of us?" Alex scoffed. "Also good job on the safe, seriously don't think even the CIA would try to get away with this."

"You know we'll be able to find more when Hank finis-"

Both of them jumped at the spark that came out that time. Alex growled. "Screw him! He's the one that did this! He … he treated me like an experiment! That's messed up!"

"Alex." Charles stepped in front of him. The older man took a deep breath before looking Alex in the eyes. "He didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah right!" Alex closed his eyes, getting dizzy. "Sure seemed like someone forced him to inject me with that crap. Forced him to-" Alex faltered.

"Alex just take a minute." Charles took another breath. "Let me double check his findings, he could have been wrong. But you know he thought it was a placebo, now I don't condone anyone ever injecting another person but he really thought it wouldn't do anything."

"He shouldn't have been doing this in the first place! It's wrong." Alex clenched his fists. "Don't tell me you're on his side."

"I'm not on anyone's side, Alex." Charles bit his lip. "I just want to help."

"I'm not a girl!" Alex trembled. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Alex, I promise we'll work something out." Charles put a firm hand on the back of his neck, looking him in the eyes. "I swear we will figure it out. You aren't alone. But first we need to get you well."

Alex went with Charles easily when the man pulled him out of the bunker. Alex went with him until he realized they were going back to the lab. He pulled his arm away. "I don't-"

"Hank isn't there." Charles looked back at him. "I just want to look at his tests myself."

Alex sighed before continuing but both men stopped when they realized the door was open and looked like it was hanging on its hinges wrong. They hesitantly moved to look inside.

Alex gaped.

The place was destroyed. Alex was reminded of when Hank had destroyed the lab the first time … after he had transformed. His chest clenched, the stupid bastard.

"He isn't here." Charles had two fingers posed at the side of his head. He sighed. "Neither is Erik."

"What does that mean? Where did they go?" Alex asked. Hank hadn't left the mansion since they had gotten back from the beach. It was hard enough to get him to go outside. Alex knew it was because of the way he looked, how people would react.

"If Erik is with him then you shouldn't worry." Charles patted Alex's shoulder.

"I'm not worried." Alex frowned. He shouldn't be. He should be pissed at Hank.

"We'll it might take me some time to find any of his tests in this, if I can." Charles sighed looking at the mess again, he glance at Alex. "How are you feeling?"

Alex glared at him.

"Right, well, maybe you should lay down?"

XXX

If Erik had been surprised that Hank had asked him to take him to a church he didn't show it. Hank had been surprised the other man had even come in with him. He watched Erik look around the building, being silent and making sure to stay away from the others there. Hank sat in the very back, he threw on a coat and a hat, he was thankful it was getting cooler so he could get away with a scarf too. His feet felt weird in the shoes.

They always had.

He stared up at the crucifix at the front. It had been a while since he had been in one of these places, he hated to admit it. He hadn't gone to mass since he had left the orphanage. But he had always found himself in a church whenever he needed to think, or hide … or a place to just not exist for a little while.

He sighed keeping his hands buried in his pockets, he hadn't thought about grabbing gloves when they had left. He would also have to apologize to Charles for messing the lab up again. Hank watched surprised when Eric walked over putting a donation in the basket before lighting a candle. There was only a few other people in the church, none of them really paying attention but Hank chuckled to himself when Erik walked to the back to him.

"You didn't cross yourself when you lit the candle." Hank whispered when Erik sat beside him.

"I'm sure the prayer will still be heard." Erik smirked looking forward.

"I didn't think you would be religious." Hank looked over at him.

"Same to you." Erik smiled. "I didn't think men of science believed in God."

"That is a debate that I think would be for another time." Hank sighed. "I'll take answers from anything at this point." Hank buried his face in his hands. "God, Alex hates me now."

"I don't know what to tell you." Erik was watching a priest speak with an older woman. "You're kids. You've been dragged into battle, shunned from world and treated so different. Yet here you are having the same problems other kids have."

"I seriously doubt there's been another pregnant guy before." Hank mumbled, "And even then doesn't this happen to people who are … I don't know. In a long term relationship?"

"True about the male part, so maybe your problems will always be extraordinary, because all of you are extraordinary." Erik paused.

"I don't like not having the answers." Hank mumbled glaring at the shoes confining his feet.

"You're not used to not having them." Erik replied but they didn't say anything else. Hank was thankful for Erik then but he still had no idea what to do about Alex.

But there was no way of making this go away so he had to face it at some point, maybe just later than sooner this time.

XXX

It was dark when Alex finally woke up. He blinked realizing how much better he felt and wondering how long he had slept. He stretched out on his bed. At least one thing was looking up.

"How are you feeling?" Alex sat up and looked at Charles who was sitting in a chair beside the bed with a book in his lap.

"You haven't been sitting there the whole time have you?" Alex tried to joke but couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"Just for a short while." Charles admitted. "Alex, I looked through Hank's tests and notes with what I could find in the lab."

Alex suddenly felt cold. "And?"

"You are pregnant." Charles shifted in his seat so that he was giving Alex all of his attention.

"Shit." Alex covered his face in his hands. "What do I do?"

"There are options." Charles began, speaking low but slow. "As you know and no matter what you decide we will be here for you. Though you need to understand the risks in both."

Alex clenched his fists keeping them over his eyes.

"Would you like to talk about this another time?" Charles sounded worried. "Or maybe speak to Hank?"

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Alex bit out finally looking at Charles again. "He's the one that did this! Whether or not he meant to!"

Charles tapped the book in his lap. "Alex, I can't even possibly try to understand what is going on in your head without looking in there myself, which I won't do. But Hank is still part of this and I believe the two of you should-"

There was a knock at the door and the both turned just as Erik peaked in. He looked between the both of them. "Charles, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The telepath looked over at Alex for a second. "Of course, can you get Hank in here?"

"What?" Alex glared at Charles getting out of his bed and standing up.

"Alex, just speak with him. He's also a Doctor so he can tell you your risks." Charles touched Alex's shoulder gently. "I'll be right outside."

"Um …" Alex glared at the door as Hank came in allowing Charles past him. The older mutant shut the door behind him. Hank's shoulders sagged and his ears sank at the sight of Alex. "Alex before you start hitting me I swear this wasn't on purpose. You weren't … aren't an experiment. I never meant for this-"

"I'm not keeping it." Alex crossed his arms interrupting the other teen.

"What?" Hank looked at him surprised. Alex scoffed.

"You can't seriously expect me to keep it! I'm not a girl, Hank. If you failed to notice." Hank opened his mouth to respond but Alex didn't want to hear it. "Shut up. I don't care what freaky experiments you're running but dudes aren't meant to have babies. I'm going to get rid of it. It's my choice."

"But Alex … its a life." Hank's ears were still low and he was watching Alex as if he was waiting for an attack.

"What part about guys not supposed to have kids don't you understand?" Alex waved his hand in the air angrily. "It will probably come out some … freaky weird thing instead! It's against nature Hank. Deformed or something!"

Hank took in a sharp breath at Alex's words. Alex brought his hand to his mouth realizing what that sounded like. "You know what I mean."

"I understand." Hank was glaring at the ground now. "Good to know how you feel about that. If the father was someone else, would you keep it?"

"That's not the point!" Alex huffed angrily. "There shouldn't be another father! There should just be one, not two. This isn't how I wanted to start a family!"

"We could-"

"What? You want us to start a family?" Alex laughed angrily. "Seriously? We barely know each other! What? We fuck for a couple of weeks and suddenly you're all ready to marry me?"

"Then what is this? What we have? … Had?" Hank suddenly growled. "I'm learning a lot about you right now! What was this? Some morbid since of curiosity?"

"What? No … it just wasn't-" Alex waved his hand again. "It's bad enough that we're freaks Hank there's no way they would accept us as fags too! I seriously doubt you thought this was going to last. I mean really?"

"I would have liked it to last!" Hank clenched his fists stepping toward Alex causing the blonde to back up. "But obviously I was just helping you through a phase!"

"I'm not keeping it!" Alex yelled when his back hit the wall behind him. He stared wide-eyed at Hank who looked pained. "I don't want it."

"Alex please." Hank looked at him devastated. "Please keep it. Just … keep it." Hank grabbed Alex's hands falling to his knees. "It's a life. Just keep it and after it's born I'll take it. You won't have to worry about it. I'll even leave; I'll find somewhere else to go with it. Just please … "

Alex felt his chest tighten at the look on Hank's face as he pleaded. His hands shaking as the large ones held them firm.

"I swear I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you during this." Hank pleaded. "Alex … this … this is probably the only chance I'll ever get to have a kid … I mean … look at me."

Alex shook his closing his eyes. "Hank … "

"Please. I'm sorry I'm begging you for this, I know it's selfish. I know this is entirely my fault and if I could change it I would but I can't, so while this is happening … please."

Alex looked down at the mutant on his knees, he sighed. "My health comes first." He tried to ignore the look of surprise on Hank's face. "Other than checking up on my health … I don't want you to touch me again." Alex looked to the floor not wanting to see the hurt in those eyes. "We're through … after all this I don't want to see you again."

Hank slowly pulled his hands away. "I … I understand. Thank you Alex."

"Whatever." Alex moved away from the wall quickly, he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. "Get out."

Hank didn't argue and Alex still felt miserable hours after he left.

XXX

If things had been strained at the mansion before they were even more so now. Hank buried himself into working on the underground work after the workers left. When he was working with Charles they worked on the new cerebro and when he worked with Eric it was turning the underground layers into something usable. They were almost done with a hanger for the new jet Hank would have to start soon. He tried to keep everything he needed in his room or in his lab making sure to avoid Alex whenever he could help it.

They still all had their meals together and Hank was happy that everyone else had the decency to act like nothing had happened. He was also still cleaning his lab up so it would take a while a few more days before he could run any checkups on Alex.

Hank sighed from his room watching Alex, Sean and Raven dig another hole. This time Charles said they could have a pool depending on how deep and big they dug the hole. It was definitely cooler so at least this time they didn't have to fight the heat.

"I don't like this Hank." Charles sighed behind him causing Hank to jump.

"I'm sorry?" Hank looked at the other man but followed Charles' gaze to the other's outside. He sighed. "I don't like it either but … "

"He didn't say to lock yourself inside or work yourself to death." Charles frowned at Hank. "I know that you've been working on cerebro at night. When was the last time you slept?"

"Two days ago." Hank sighed. "But … since I changed its easier to stay up and I just … can't sleep." Hank didn't like how quickly he had gotten accustomed to sharing a bed with Alex that he just felt a lone now.

"You can't give up on him Hank. You two had something." Charles spoke softly.

"Had. Just not anymore." Hank sighed bitterly leaving the window.

XXX

"Listen." Raven glared at Alex from her side of the hole they were digging. "I don't know the whole situation between you and Hank … other than well you're you know, pregnant." She waved her hand at his stomach to emphasize. "But other than that what the hell has happened to you two?"

"I think they broke up." Sean offered Raven who just glared at him. "What?" Sean looked at Alex. "I mean … that's what happened right?"

"Pretty much." Alex glared at the dirt. "Besides," He glanced over at Raven. "It's none of your business."

"Are you kidding me?" She put a hand on her hip. "Alex, so far there's only us. We should try to get a long."

"Listen, we have an agreement. However he decides to fulfill it is up to him." Alex clenched his end of the shovel. "I'm not talking about this with either of you so mind your own damn business." He sighed dropping his shovel to the ground and going to climb out of the hole.

"Hey dude! Pool!" Sean called at his back.

"Whatever." Alex waved behind him before going inside. He was exhausted. What did they know anyway? He wrapped the coat around himself more, it was too cold outside for this. He blew on his hand before noticing something at the foot of the stares.

He blinked at the pair of gloves before looking around. They had obviously been placed their on purpose. Alex sighed when he noticed a blue hair on the set. He put them in his pocket before walking to the kitchen. It was his turn to make lunch anyway.

XXX

"Everything checks out, you're both healthy." Hank offered Alex a smile as the teen put his shirt back on. Alex huffed staying seated on the table. "Was there something else?"

"He's been getting really nauseous." Sean spoke up while eating out of a box of crackers. He was sitting on a table across from them. "What was that stuff you put on his stomach?"

"Gel." Hank eyed Sean warily giving his attention back to Alex. The teen looked thinner. "Would you like me to get you something for it? I can see if Charles can get you some Benedictine or …"

"Yeah thanks." Alex finally looked over at Hank. "It does go away though … right?"

"It should, along with the fatigue as well." Hank reached up to touch Alex's forehead but stopped and pulled it back before he could. "The nausea should be gone in a few weeks but your tiredness will probably return towards the end … "

"Have you figured out about his powers?" Sean spoke up nibbling on a cracker. "I mean … it can't be good for … it."

"As far as I can tell its fine." Hank tried to sound reassuring, he was thankful that Sean and Raven would join in on the meetings on occasion but sometimes … no, Hank was pretty sure alone time with Alex would be a bad idea. "I'm pretty sure that since its normal for your body to do that it would be normal for it not to harm your body or anything inside."

"That makes sense." Sean nodded.

"Was there anything else?" Hank felt nervous, Alex usually never hung out afterward.

"I'm just … " Alex closed his eyes putting his hand over them. Hank had to fight the urge to touch him again. It was almost as if the beast inside of him knew Alex was carrying his child and he wanted to do everything for the other teen. He would do anything. "It's nothing, thanks." Alex sighed standing up and stretching. He wasn't showing yet and he was two months along.

"No problem. Um … I'll be in the hanger if you need anything." Hank watched him leave. Sean stood up stretching.

"Don't worry man, he's just out of it today." He patted Hank on the arm. "Hold in there."

"I just don't think it's going to happen Sean." Hank sighed.

"How's the jet coming?" Sean at least had the decency to change the subject.

"It will be a while before its finished." Hank smiled at Sean. "That last one took me 6 months but that was with a crew of highly trained professionals. I think I'll have cerebro up in a few months though."

"You should take a break and hang out with all of us sometime." Sean leaned against the larger teen. "I mean … you could at least chill out in a tree while the rest of us train."

"I'm not a monkey." Hank huffed pushing him away playfully. "But I'll try to start training with you guys again … there's just so much to do."

"Seriously, working all the time cannot be fun." Sean bit a cracker in half. "Oh wait these were for Alex. Hm, looks like there's going to be a store run. What was that Benedicty-stuff called?"

"Here." Alex wrote down the prescription and handed it to Sean. "The pharmacist will know what it is."

"Right. See you later mate." Sean patted Hank's shoulder before heading out. "Raven! I need to go to the store!" He shouted outside the in the hall and even without using his power, that kid had a mouth.

XXX

"You still like him you know." Alex sighed before glaring over at Raven who moved to sit on the foot of his bed. "Oh hush, you're no fun anymore."

"I'm sorry my burden affects you so." Alex rolled his eyes before turning away from her.

"I just don't understand." She kicked him with his foot gently. "You like him don't you?"

"Go bother your boyfriend." Alex kept his eyes closed, maybe if he played dead she would leave.

"Sean is the little brother I've always wanted." She snorted. "No offense but at this point thinking of any of you like that … is weird. Except Erik, he's so … dark." She hummed pleased.

"I'm pretty sure he's getting it on with your brother." Alex gave her confused looked. Sure he never really saw any proof of it but … the two older men were kind of obvious weren't they?

"I was just letting you know my tastes." She smiled at him. "He likes the real me."

"I like the real you." Alex huffed nudging her with his foot. "I mean, I'll admit I had to get used to it but I can't imagine you any other way at this point." She smiled at him.

"You like Hank the way he is?"

"Why are you and Sean so set on getting us back together?" Alex sat up angrily. "Both of you need to leave it alone."

"We just want you to be happy." She crossed her arms. "And both of you were happy when you were together."

"It's not going to happen Raven so leave it alone, or leave me alone." He lied back down putting an arm over his face. He was glad she shut the door on her way out.

XXX

"Just don't drop me!" Alex huffed following Sean. "C'mon man!"

"Dude if anything happened I'm pretty sure I would get killed." Sean climbed up the stairs to the roof. "And Charles told us to stop."

"But Charles isn't here." Alex grinned mischievously. "C'mon, we don't even need to go that high, I just want to do something!"

Sean grinned. "It would be rude of me not to take you flying every now and again." Alex smirked.

"Exactly!"

"Oh fine but I swear to God if I get in trouble you're taking all my breakfast duties for the next year." Sean pointed his finger at Alex before hopping on the roof and walking over to the edge. "Hmmm did you figure out landing last time?"

"Just get closer to the ground." Alex laughed, "I'll work it out."

"Okay I'm going to go around and swing by." Sean spread out his arms. "Be ready!"

"Alright!" Alex whooped as Sean jumped off the building before using his voice to fly. Alex watched the red head fly up high before doing a flew flips. He was jealous of Sean, being able to fly like that. It had to feel wonderful to go that high, hell it had the one time Sean had got him up there but it had ended badly so they stayed closer to the ground.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. But he needed to. It was driving him crazy to stay on the ground and do nothing. He needed to do something stupid. He needed to do this.

He grinned as Sean came around. He quickly walked over to the edge.

"Alex Summers you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Alex jumped as he heard Raven's shout from the ground. He turned to see her, and Hank beside her looking surprised.

"Alex!"

One of the bricks on the edge of the roof gave way and suddenly Alex was falling backwards. He swung his arms trying to catch his balance, he reached up as Sean came by but he was falling too fast and Sean's fingers barely grazed his skin before he was falling off the three story roof.

"Alex!"

Alex stared wide-eyed at the sky as he fell waiting for the painful impact. There weren't any bushes to break his fall on this side of the house. But then something hit his side and wrapped around him. He was pulled into large arms and moved to the side, he closed his eyes until Hank landed on the ground, on his feet. Holding Alex tightly to him.

"Are you Okay!" Hank got to his knees and put Alex on the ground. Alex nodded his head. His heart was beating out of his chest and the world was still spinning up he was alright.

"Y-yeah … "

"What were you thinking!" Hank grabbed Alex's shoulder's tightly startling the blonde before he was pulled into a tight hug. "Why?"

"I wasn't … I …" Alex stared wide-eyed when Hank released him from the hug.

"You weren't thinking! You could have been hurt! You almost were! Or worse … you … you …" Hank clenched his fists and Alex was pretty sure he was going to get punched.

"Is he okay?" Raven was kneeling next to him now. "Alex are you okay?"

"He's fine." Hank grumbled standing up.

"Hank." Alex grabbed Hanks hand. He was still shaking and trying to catch up on what the hell had just happened but he squeezed the hand. "Thanks."

Hank pulled his hand away surprised, he took a couple of steps back.

"Alex!" Sean was running over to them frantically. He jumped down to the ground beside Raven. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah … I'm fine, Hank caught me …" He looked up and saw Hank wasn't around anymore. Alex sighed lying back on the grass. "Just give me a minute."

His heart was still pounding hard against his ribs but he couldn't help but try to remember how it felt to have Hank's arms around him.

"You're an idiot! Idiot! Stupid! Male! Moron!" Alex put his hands up to try and protect his face as Raven started hitting him. "You too! Idiots!" She reached over and hit Sean across the head.

"It was his idea!" Sean sputtered.

"You could have given me a heart attack! And did you see Hank's face?" Raven hit Alex again before standing up. "Alex Summers you're an idiot. You could have gotten you … and the baby killed." She stomped off. "I'm going to find Hank, you should go to his lab so we can have him check to see if you still have a brain!"

"Dammit." Alex huffed, "No need, I'm an idiot." He knew she couldn't hear him though.

"I'm not letting you talk me into anything ever again." Sean huffed. "Good thing Hank was there …"

"Yeah …" Alex looked the way Raven and Hank had left. He quickly got up.

XXX

"Hank!" Raven knocked on the door to the other mutants room. He wasn't in his lab or working on cerebro.

"Go away." Hank whined from inside. She sighed opening the door, he obviously wasn't angry if he wasn't growling at her.

"Alex is an idiot." She crossed her arms walking over to the mutant who was laying face first in his bed. "I'm glad we got there when we did."

"I'm trying not to think about it." Hank muttered lifting his head up to look at her.

"I'm surprised you aren't destroying anything to be hon-" Raven stopped when he pointed his hand to the other side of the room. He had destroyed his wardrobe and his desk was thrown to the side. "Never mind."

"I just-" Hank sat up. "He …"

"Hank, I know it's not my place but can you please tell me what is going on?" Raven sat down beside him. "I mean one moment we're all a big happy family and the next you and Alex barely talk to each other and he's pregnant! I thought you guys had just fought and would be back together by now but … I mean you guys did like each other."

"We barely know each other." Hank sighed, his ears sagging.

"I thought you got to know each other pretty well." Raven scoffed.

"Yeah but you know what I mean." Hank gave her a bored look. "And then I did this to him and now he hates me."

"If he really did he wouldn't have kept it." Raven offered but bit her lip when Hank's shoulders sagged. "But he is keeping it right? He's still pregnant? Don't tell me he went to a Jane?"

"He wanted to get rid of it." Hank pulled his legs up onto the bed and Raven noticed he was clenching the sheets. He scoffed, "He thinks it's going to come out deformed and didn't want to keep it. I guess a lot like my parents felt when I was born."

"But he didn't?" Raven put a hand over one of his shaking fists.

"Only because I begged him not to." Hank said darkly.

"That has to mean something." Raven tried.

"After the baby is born, I'm going to take it and go away." Hank was glaring at the floor. "He doesn't ever want to see me again. He hates me."

"You can't leave! Where would you go?" Raven gaped at him.

"I made it alright before … I would figure something out."

"Do you even know how to take care of a baby?" Raven's mind was racing.

"I am a doctor." Hank offered her a sad smile.

"But! He can't honestly want you to leave." Raven touched his shoulder.

"He hates me Raven!" Hank growled at her. "Why can't you just leave it alone, we both agreed to this."

"You can't have!" She backed away from him anyway, "Hank you can't be okay with this! How do you feel about him?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel." Hank glared at her, his ears folding backwards defensively. "It won't matter in a few months and it doesn't matter now."

"It does matter Hank." Raven spoke softly. "Do you love him?"

"Get out." Hank growled. "Now."

"Fine." Raven glared at him. "Both of you are idiots." She slammed the door shut behind her but stopped when she saw Alex sitting in the hallway. He had his knees drawn up and he was glaring at the floor, similar to the way Hank had been sitting.

"Did you hear him?" She crossed her arms over her chest but made sure to speak low but instead of answering her Alex kept glaring at the floor, ignoring her. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Alex waited until she was gone to sigh and cover his face with his hands. What the hell was he doing?

XXX

Alex hated dreams.

Could be that most of dreams were memories and instead of dreams they were more like nightmares. Filled with pain, regret, shame and hate. The first time he used his powers he had been defending his friend Adam, from a bully on a bus, he remembered the burning heat inside him before he was lying in the pavement having destroyed the bus, pieces everywhere. Fire … there was fire and heat and so many children had been hurt.

Adam had died.

Getting into fights at school, getting the crap beat out of him in prison. Losing control of his powers. Destroying cars, houses, schools … part of the prison yard. Most of the time it was blamed on something ridiculous like technicalities or arson and no one ever wanted to believe Alex, that he was dangerous. That he did that.

He was just Alex Summers, orphan, problem student, problem to society.

It was actually a dream that had got him into prison in the first place. He was back on the bus again trying to defend Adam. And then he was losing control.

His foster parents house burned down and he was the only one that made it out. He told everyone he lit it on fire, just so they could get him away from people. Put him away. The only problem he had there was trying to get them to keep him in solitary. So he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

This time he was on the beach, the missiles were heading towards all of them and there was nothing they could do. There was nothing he could do. It was hot … so hot …

He looked over at Hank. They were all going to die.

It was so hot.

He didn't want to die.

"Alex wake up!"

Alex gasped and there were arms suddenly grabbing him and dragging him, he was on the floor? It was hot. He fought at the arms pulling him before the smell of smoke hit his senses. "H-hey! Wha … let go!" He tried to fight but was pushed flat on the floor by Erik.

"Alex stop fighting." Erik had ash on him and Alex froze.

"What's happening?" Alex tried to sit up but Erik was still holding him down. He heard the familiar sound of a fire extinguisher going off in the back ground. "The missiles?"

"Not real just a dream." Charles was there panting and covered in some ash too, there was a small burn on his cheek. "Are the both of you alright?"

"I'm fine." Erik finally let go of Alex.

"What did I do?" Alex sat up quickly. "Oh God … is anyone?"

"No its fine, just an accident." Charles was trying to smile at him reassuringly.

"What's going on?" Hank was suddenly there in the hallway. He had obviously been working on something in the lab with grease smudges on his clothes and one across his nose. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes the fire's put out." Charles laughed unsteady. "Need to find Alex here a new room."

"You should get something on that." Erik nodded to Charles burn.

Alex pulled himself up and went over to his room.

"Alex?" Charles tried to grab him but stopped halfway.

Alex stared at the smoking destruction of what had been his room. Flashbacks to his foster home … to the bus running through his head. He looked down at himself to see he was covered in ash too but completely unharmed. Like always.

He punched the door before leaving the hallway, he quickly passed Hank not looking at him as he went to the only place here that was safe, ignoring the calls of the others behind him.

XXX

Hank was torn, he wanted to follow Alex but he couldn't help but feel he was the last person the other teen wanted to deal with. So instead he helped clean the few small burns Charles and Erik had gotten in their escapade. It was an hour later and he couldn't sleep.

Hank found himself standing the middle of Alex's room. The teen had lost control of his powers while sleeping. Hank looked around at the chaos. He had to keep reminding himself that Alex was okay.

Alex was okay and the baby was probably still fine and there was nothing to freak out about. Hank took a deep breath wondering if he should go grab a broom and maybe clean it up a bit, he wasn't tired even though he knew he should be. He sighed about to leave before something caught his eyes. He blinked. Stepping around the destruction before he got to what used to be Alex's desk. He leaned over picking the object up before wiping some dust away with his fingers.

It was his glasses. Hank blinked, he had thought he lost them when he destroyed the lab again. Had Alex had them this whole time? Did he know they were here or had Hank left them here?

Before he realized it he was walking downstairs to the bunker. He stopped when he saw Charles sitting on the stairs but when he got closer the man was asleep, obviously exhausted. Hank wondered if he had been trying to stay up for Alex … He walked over to the door putting his ear against it and listening in for any noise.

There wasn't anything.

Hank frowned opened the door. He looked around before he saw Alex laying down in the middle of the base, he was curled up in a ball on the floor. Hank shivered, the sudden drop in temperature catching him off guard, Alex must be freezing.

"I don't want company." Alex moved to glare at the door but froze when he realized it was Hank. He glared, "I'm not injured if that's what you're worried about."

"I … I'm glad but-" Hank stopped halfway to Alex, what was he doing here? He squeezed the glasses in his hand. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in here."

Alex scoffed turned his back to Hank. "Whatever."

"No, its not whatever." Hank stomped over to him. "You … you … you're health is important!"

"You're only worried because of the baby." Alex stayed sitting but turned around to glare at Hank.

"No, well yes I'm worried about the baby but you should too! Don't you feel any-." Hank clenched his fists and winced when he heard the glasses break. He threw them down in front of Alex who seemed surprised at the sight of them. "Don't you understand? If there's something wrong with the baby there could be something wrong with you and vice-versa! I don't know why you feel the need to put yourself in harm's way but please remember it's not just you anymore!."

"I can't control my dreams!" Alex bit back putting a hand over his stomach.

"No, you can't." Hank was staring down at the glasses. There was a long pause of silence.

Hank took a deep breath.

"Just, can you try to take better care of yourself?." Hank asked quietly.

"All you care about is this stupid kid." Alex was suddenly reminded of Hank's speed when the blue mutant was kneeling in front of him.

"Don't you get it? I care about you too! But this baby inside of you. That's ours; that was made between the both of us." Hank was on his knees leaning over Alex placing a hand over his stomach. "It's life we created. I care about you. I care …" His voice faltered. "But after this baby is born; it's all I will have, so please, take care of it. Even if you hate me, just take care of yourself."

"Hank." Alex grabbed the furry hand touching his stomach. His eyes felt hot. Hank must have realized how close he was because he was suddenly pulling away but Alex kept a firm grip on his hand. "Hank I don't hate you!"

Hank froze as his knee landed on his glasses. He winced. They were probably completely useless now. He stared at Alex who was still holding onto his hand. He lowered his ears and smiled sadly. "Good to know."

"No!" Alex moved Hanks hand so he could pull the other teen closer. He grabbed the back of Hank's neck when the other mutant was leaning over him surprised. "I. Don't. Hate. You."

"Alex I don't-" Hank tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry Hank. I'm really sorry." Alex held on. "I've been a jerk and I'm sorry. I-" Alex groaned when Hank kissed him. The other mutant growling into and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He pushed Alex back slowly until he was lying on top of him, sucking on his tongue, nipping at his lips. Alex groaned holding on to him tightly.

Hank growled nuzzling Alex's chin then his neck before kissing and biting at it. Alex bit his lip running his hands through Hank's fur before shoving at his shirt. "Hank, please …"

"Anything." Hank nipped at Alex's chin before kissing him again. "I would do anything for you." He looked Alex in the eyes. "Anything."

"I know." Alex sighed relaxing against the ground. He closed his eyes, "I know."

"Alex." Hank pulled away from the other teen, Alex groaned from the loss of heat. "Alex this isn't something you can change your mind on later."

Alex frowned up at Hank. "Huh?"

"I mean," Hank licked his lips. "I mean … what do you want Alex?"

Alex closed his eyes. "I want you."

"I mean … more than right now." Hank placed one of his warm hands against Alex's face, the blonde leaned into it.

"Hank … I don't know what I want." Alex opened his eyes to answer honestly. "I want to get to know you better. I want you. I want to stay here with Sean and Raven … and Erik and Charles. I want you to be here too."

"And the baby?" Hank looked in his eyes.

"It's a lot Hank." Alex grabbed Hank's arm in case the other mutant thought of pulling farther away. "It's a lot. I'm not ready to be taking care of someone else … I can't even take care of myself. But-" Alex paused before pushing Hank up so they were both sitting up. "I need you to swear to me that this wasn't an experiment. I'm not an experiment. This child isn't an experiment Hank. You can't do your science thing to us, we're people too-"

"I swear to God. I swear to science. I swear to anything that will make you believe me Alex that this wasn't an experiment. You aren't an experiment." Hank leaned forward grabbing the back of Alex's neck. "You will never be."

"I should have believed you the first time." Alex sighed leaning his forehead against Hanks shoulder. "I was just so … "

"I understand." Hank kissed the side of Alex's head. "But I would never do that to anyone."

"I'm sorry." Alex sighed against Hank.

"I'm sorry too." Hank murmured against the other mutant's ear causing him to shiver. "We should get you somewhere warmer."

"My room is destroyed." Alex sighed.

"You can sleep in my room." Hank pulled away getting up then holding a hand out for Alex.

"Just me?" The other mutant let Hank pull him up.

"If Charles is still sleeping outside, I'm going to take him to bed and then I have a few things I could be working o-"

"Hank." Alex tugged Hank's ear causing the mutant to give him his attention. "Kiss me."

"O-okay." Hank pulled Alex to him pressing their lips together before sliding his tongue in to explore the smaller man's mouth. Alex hummed sucking at Hank's tongue causing the other mutant to groan. "Alex … Alex … " Hank kisses him again and suddenly there's a wall behind him. Alex wraps his arms around Hank; he hadn't even realized they had been moving.

"I want to marry you." Hank whispered it softly but Alex still heard it. He pulls away letting out a laugh.

"Seriously?"

"It would be the respectable thing to do." Hank frowns at him.

"If I was a girl." Alex supplies "-and there's still the fact that we know diddly squat about each other."

"We can get to know each other." Hank presses his forehead against Alex's.

"I'm not a girl." Alex tried again. "And I don't know what kind of world you live in but last time I checked, mine doesn't let fags marry … I seriously doubt that they would let mutant fags about to have a kid marry."

"I want to marry you." Hank says again, his tone going husky causing Alex to shiver.

"No." Alex leans forward and kisses him. "I refuse."

Hank huffs but kisses back anyway. "One day?"

"Hank." Alex sighs leaning against the wall. "This isn't fair."

"I'm sorry." Hank kisses him apologetically, licking Alex's lips before he pulls away.

"You don't know how to do anything half-way do you?" Alex laughs pushing Hank away because he's still cold and he's tired and he doesn't know how much more of this he can handle, it's too much but he feels happier than he has in a while so that has to mean something.

"That isn't a good habit to start." Hank teases lightly opening the door, the pause because Erik is at the stairs lifting Charles up gently and putting him over his shoulder. The telepath looks smaller in his arms. Erik looks over at them slightly surprised.

"Get it all worked out?"

"Not yet." Hank answers and Alex grabs his hand. "But we're working on it."

Erik smiles. "Good, good night."

They nod at him as he goes up the stairs. Hank leans against Alex sharing his warmth for a bit keeping their hands together. They hadn't held hands before and Alex is starting to wonder why not? He knows it was probably him but he makes a note to do it more often.

"Since you don't have to take the Professor to bed then you should take me." Alex smiles at Hank who squeezes his hand.

"I guess." Hank tries to sound like it's going to be a chore but his smile gives him away as they head up the stairs and to his room. As soon as the door is closed Alex wraps his arms around Hanks neck and kisses him hard earning a small growl. The other teen lifts him up causing him to wrap his legs around Hank's waist before they're falling back onto the bed. Hank holds onto him and manages to lay them down gently before kissing Alex hot and messy. Alex gasps into it as large hands slide under his shirt touching every inch of flesh they can reach.

"Alex." Hank growls, possessively, nuzzling Alex's neck. The blonde grabs Hanks shirt trying to pull it down over his head. The other mutant finally gets the message and sits back taking off his shirt giving Alex a chance to do the same before he's kissing and sucking at his neck.

Alex groans, his hands running through Hank's fur. He thrusts up against the other teen causing both of them to moan. Alex did it again and Hank growled grabbing his hips and holding them down to the bed. "Hank." Alex moaned tugging at the fur on his back trying to push his hips up. "Please …"

"I don't want to hurt you." Hank breathed heavily against Alex's neck.

"You won't." Alex shivered pulling on the fur by Hank's neck to get him to look him in the eye. "You won't."

Hank kissed him heavily releasing his hold on his hips but instead moving and pulling his pants off. Alex grinned leaning forward to unbuckle Hanks belt sliding his hand in and underneath the boxers to grab his forming erection. "Are we having make-up sex? Is this make-up sex?" Alex gently tugged at the sensitive flesh.

Hank dropped his head onto Alex's shoulder shuddering at the contact. "Alex … Alex …" His warm breathe causing Alex to shiver. He smirked releasing his hold and helping Hank get his pants off.

"This is totally make-up sex." Alex pulled Hank back so the blue mutant was over him. He leaned forward kissing the breathless mutant.

"I've never had make-up sex before." Hank groaned aligning himself before rubbing their erections together. Alex hissed grabbing onto his shoulders. Hank nuzzled his neck before taking both of their erections in one hand and pumping them together.

"Oh my God." Alex threw his head back into the pillow, his back arching up so his chest hit Hank's. The other mutant growled biting his neck before sucking. "Hank!"

"Mine." Hank growled finding another area of skin to latch his mouth onto. Alex gripped his shoulders tighter as Hank continued his actions using his free hand to move back to the blonde's hip. "Missed you so much."

"Hank, Hank … Hank." Alex spread his legs allowing more space for the larger teen so they were moving together while his hand continued pumping the both of them together. "Hank c'mon … Hank."

"Ah!" Hank thrust hard against him as he came, his hand still pumping milking him while stroking Alex's erection. He moved his face to kiss blonde hard, biting at his lips as he kept moving against him.

"Close." Alex shuddered as Hank moved to bite his neck. "Nnh!" Alex scratched down Hank's back as he came into Hank's hand. Both of them breathing hard. Hank continued to press his face against Alex's neck as he fell towards the side so he didn't land on the smaller mutant. Alex groaned. "I need a shower."

"Later." Hank wrapped an arm around him.

"What about your fur?" Alex allowed himself to be spooned. He didn't feel like moving any time anyway.

"Nnn." Hank nipped at the back of Alex's neck causing the teen to laugh breathlessly.

"Make-up sex. Awesome." Alex moved his hand to hold the one on his chest.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

Don't Have Kittens

Chapter 3

XXX

"What are you doing? Don't wake them up!"

Alex stirs as he hears whispers. He pressed back against the warm furry body holding him.

"I'm not." He hears Sean huff but the other teen seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Just want to take a picture."

Alex opened his eyes at that just as the flash went off. "Hey!"

"Ah! Raven did it!" Sean jumped back with his camera before running out of the room.

"Sean!" Raven tried to smack him on the way out. She looked back at Alex before she looked up at the ceiling with a small smile. "We were worried when we saw your room."

"Huh?" Alex looked down noticing the duvet had fallen, he quickly pulled it back covering himself with a blush. "Obviously I'm alright you can go now."

"Don't screw things up." She pointed at him teasingly before leaving. "You guys missed breakfast, Sean's making lunch so you might as well stay in bed."

"Thanks." Alex huffed lying back down. He looked over at Hank who was still snoring lightly. He was thankful the other mutant must have gotten up and at least wiped them off some time that night so there wasn't any embarrassing evidence.

"Nn sleep." Hank huffed nuzzling Alex's shoulder. Alex honestly couldn't remember the last time that Hank really slept in, he smiled lifting a hand and running it through the fur on his head.

"You can sleep I have to go kill Sean." He murmured tugging on an ear lightly before getting out of the bed and borrowing some clean clothes from Hank. Who knew what kind of condition his were in? Hank made a whiny noise before covering himself up with the blankets and moving so he took up the whole bed. Alex snickered before heading towards the kitchen to his victim.

Who was currently looking at a Polaroid with Erik. Alex flushed.

"You think they were making up or fighting with those bite marks?" Sean teased.

"A little of both, probably." Erik smirked over at Alex who suddenly wished he had grabbed a shirt with a collar.

"Gimme that." Alex yanked it away from Sean before stuffing it into his pocket without looking at it.

"Hey that's mine." Sean pouted. "Best picture I've taken yet."

"Take classes." Erik murmured behind him causing Sean to pout more.

"You're lucky I don't bust you for taking a picture of us sleeping." Alex hits Sean lightly on the back of his head before swinging an arm around the red-heads shoulders. He smirked, "Unless this is your way of telling us you were interested in a little …" He made a hand gesture.

"Not in the kitchen please." Alex looked up to see Charles blushing.

"No thanks, really. I like dames." Sean elbowed Alex in the side sliding away from him quickly. "But thanks … I think?"

"How are you feeling Alex?" Alex noticed Charles eyes stayed on his neck for a few seconds before meeting his eyes with a small smile.

"Good thanks, I'm sorry about the room." Alex glared at the floor. "I wouldn't mind moving to the bunk-"

"Out of the question." Charles put a hand on Alex's shoulder before leading him out of the kitchen. The skinny man turned back for a second. "Erik, please make sure that Sean doesn't poison us all."

"Too bad cooking isn't his mutant ability." Alex smiled over at Charles who chuckled.

"I think what he has fits him better." Charles moved them until they were in the study. "Just like your power fits you. It's a part of you."

"But I can't control it all the time." Alex crossed his arms sitting when the other mutant led him to a chair. Charles sat at the one across from him.

"Even I have problems controlling my powers still." Charles crossed his legs. "It takes time and practice. And your body is going through some changes right now."

"You haven't killed anybody because you couldn't control your powers." Alex clenched his fists at his sides. Suddenly feeling angry at himself. "You know right? How many peop-"

"I do." Charles interrupted. "But that is why I want to start this school so we can help other people like us. So we can learn together how to control our powers. And you are still a part of it."

"What if I destroy this place?" Alex was looking at the floor unable to meet his gaze. "What if I hurt someone or worse?"

"You won't." Charles smiled. "We are here to help you Alex, we're not against you."

"You and Hank seem so sure of me." Alex mumbled looking up running a hand through his hair. "I'm not used to that."

"Used to what?" Charles asked him raising an eyebrow.

"People have expectations of me. Not sure if I'm going to live up to it." Alex answered honestly.

"You will." Charles smiled with a laugh. "Now about your room." Alex fidgeted nervously.

"Seriously the bunker is perf-"

"No its not." Charles waved his hand. "The problem isn't that you're dangerous to those around you Alex, the problem is you need to work on control and even then you need to understand that there is very little control when it comes to what he dream about."

"But-"

Charles held up a hand. "You've been here for months and nothing has happened before. Everything that was harmed can easily be replaced. Don't punish yourself over this."

"Professor." Alex sighed.

"If you need to be punished then you can start by cleaning up the room and finding what is still in working condition." Charles held up a finger before Alex could respond. "But that truly isn't what I brought you in here to talk about."

"Oh." Alex looked at him surprised, "Umm …"

"Other mutants." Charles smiled. "A newspaper printed a very interesting article about a young man and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with Erik? It's just a few hours from here."

"What about you?" Alex asked nervously.

"I have somewhat political things to deal with if I truly want to start a school." Charles smirked. "Will you?"

"I … guess." Alex still didn't understand why Charles was asking him instead of Sean or Raven. Hank probably wouldn't want to go at all.

"Thanks, I'll let Erik know. You'll be leaving on Friday." Charles stood up clapping his hands. "And now time for lunch that is of course if Sean has made something edible."

"Gee whiz, you start a small fire trying to make a grilled cheese sandwich and you never live it down." Sean scoffed at the doorway. "Lunch is served Professor-doesn't-trust-me-with-a-spoon."

"Sean I had to replace half of my kitchen."

XXX

"Hank." The furry mutant felt a warm hand run through the fur on his back. "Hank are you hibernating?"

He opened his eyes at that. "Hnn?"

Alex laughed kneeling beside the bed; he kept his hand moving on Hank's back. "You should probably try to hold that off for, I don't know … five more months?"

"What time is it?" Hank asked groggily sitting up. It was dark outside. "Did I sleep for a whole day?"

"Two actually." Alex moved onto the bed and lied down beside Hank. "Apparently you aren't taking care of yourself mister. Practice what you preach man." At the other mutant's look he chuckled. "Charles told us to leave you be but then Sean and I have a bet on whether or not you were hibernating so … I thought I should come wake you up."

"What did you win?" Hank asked lying back down and nuzzling the side of Alex's face.

"He has to do your laundry." Alex smirked and Hank realized the other teen was wearing his clothes. Everything inside him liked the look of Alex in his clothes. He leaned forward kissing the side of the blonde's mouth. "Well I didn't have very much left."

"Wait, where did you sleep last night?"

"Here." Alex started playing with the fur on Hank's neck earning a purr. "You were seriously out."

"Apparently." Hank laughed closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Alex's fingers. "My favorite color is green."

"Okay random why?" Alex snorted pulling his hands away.

"Getting to know each other." Hank ducked his head, lowering his ears embarrassed. Alex smiled crossing his arms behind his head.

"Mine's red but it might be changing." He nudged Hank with his foot.

"To what?" Hank asked slightly confused.

"Blue." Alex blushed slightly at how cheesy that probably was. Hank leaned forward giving him a slow, long, gentle kiss. Alex hummed in appreciation.

"I'm allergic to shellfish." Hank mumbled when he pulled away.

"I like surfing." Alex kissed Hank's forehead as the other teen trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck.

"I almost drowned once in a swimming pool." Hank kissed Alex's chest. He could feel the other's warm breath through his shirt.

"What? When?" Alex's breath hitched as Hank pulled his shirt up and started kissing his stomach.

"College. I was taking a short cut to class and got knocked in. My schoolbag was weighed down but I didn't want to let it go." Hank laughs lightly. "There were some hard to find medical journals in there."

"That really sucks." Alex laughed a little breathless. "I don't know how to ride a bike."

"Really?" Hank looked up a little surprised.

"Didn't have someone to teach me." Alex shrugs like it doesn't matter now, it had mattered then though.

"I was raised by nuns." They're staring in each other's eyes now. Hanks large hands holding onto Alex's sides.

"Really?" He asks skeptically because he really hadn't seen that one coming.

"Yes at St. Mary's Orphanage." Hank doesn't really talk about it much but he figures if they're sharing things …

"You're an orphan too?" Alex sits up but frowns when Hank shakes his head, "But then why were you there?"

"I was deformed." Hank is sitting up now. "My mother dropped me off at their doorstep." He pauses not meeting Alex's face. "I don't know who my parents were but … and the Nuns knew no one was ever going to adopt me. No one wants a strange or deformed child."

Alex feels like he just got punched. He should be punched. The things he had said to Hank before … "Hank."

"At least they don't have to deal with me like this." Hank laughs but there's no amusement in it. Alex feels like a complete idiot and a jerk. He grabs onto Hank's pulling him forward and kissing him hard, their teeth knock together but Alex holds onto him tightly, kissing him until he needs air.

"I am a complete moron." He says breathlessly, trying to be apologetic but then Hank is laughing.

"I thought we were trying to tell each other new facts. I knew that one." He chuckles some more.

"Hey." Alex flushes hotly pulling Hank's ear a little harder than necessary but then Hank growls and has his hands pinned above his head. Alex tugs at his arms but the hold is pretty tight and Hank's kissing him again so he stops fighting it and settles for trying to bite the other teen's tongue earning a few chuckles.

Then there's a low rumbling noise that causes both teens to stop. They both stare at each other for a moment.

"I am really hungry." Hank finally says putting his head on Alex's shoulder causing the teen to laugh. And maybe it isn't really that funny but it takes him a while to stop. He gasping and grinning like a fool holding to Hank who's looking at him like he's a little crazy.

Which he might be.

XXX

Hank really liked when Alex wore his clothes.

He liked watching Alex put on his clothes and vice versa.

"Oh my God." Hank's ears perked up at the complete dread in the tone. He looked up from his book to see Alex looking at his stomach in a pair of Hank's trousers but they were still unbuckled.

"What's wrong?" Hank got up from his desk walking over.

"I'm pregnant." Alex looked over at Hank as if he just now realized it. Hank's ears fell a little.

"You have been for a while … "

"No I mean … I'm …" Alex moved his hands to try and buckle the pants but they were rather tight. "I'm going to get really fat!"

Hank couldn't help but grin moving forward and unbuckling the pants and placing his hand gently over the small bulge. Alex looked at him confused but the other mutant kissed the side of his mouth. "You did know that was going to happen right? And it's not fat." Hank pushed Alex gently so his back hit the dresser and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

"Well I knew it happened to pregnant chicks but I didn't think it would …" Alex closed his eyes and hummed when Hank licked down his adams-apple. "Hank … you really like this don't you?"

"I do." Hank moves to look him in the eye. "A lot. Do you want to know why?"

"Hmm." Alex leans back resting his head on the dresser, exposing his neck. "Just confused."

"Can't have that." Hank chuckles kissing Alex's neck. "You make really horrible faces when you're confused."

"Shut up, I'm sexy all the time." Alex flushes embarrassed.

"I like this because." Hanks tongue dips to taste some skin. "It means that you're healthy. That the baby is healthy. That things are progressing normally." His palm is still resting gently and warm over Alex's stomach. The other teen shivers. He moves his other hand to touch Alex's lower back.

"I still don't get it." Alex huffs a little breathless, his hands are now holding on to Hank's shoulders.

"You will." Hank finally kisses him again, licking the inside of his mouth. Alex groans a little annoyed.

"Dude, you have to get hot and bothered now? I have to leave in like-"

"Five minutes ago." A deep amused voice comes from the doorway. Alex blushes trying to push Hank away lightly but the other teen doesn't move as if he wants to block Alex's exposed skin from view.

"Can I borrow a pair of pants?" He finally manages to squeak just causing Erik's amused grin to turn into a full smirk. "Hank's don't fit anymore." Which really Alex suddenly realizes is a little unfair that Hank could still fit into his skinny-boy clothes after his transformation.

"Sure, try to finish this before I get back." Erik taps the door twice then makes a small gesture with his hand and the door closes without the other man touching the knob.

Hank pulls away as soon as the door is closed as if he suddenly decided to be embarrassed. "Sorry." Alex crosses his arms.

"What was that?" Alex smirked turning around to open the dresser and grab a shirt. He paused when warm hands gently held his sides. "Hank?"

"I'm sorry." Hank kissed the back of his neck. Alex sighed.

"What's going on in that bozo brain of yours?" Alex waited until Hank pulled away to put the shirt on. There was a knock at the door.

"Decent?" Erik chuckled outside the door.

Alex flushed stomping over to the door and pulling it open. Erik looked at him amused handing him the pants.

"Good luck with the new mutant." Hank was there giving Alex a pat on the back before passing Erik and going down the hall.

"Uh … thanks?" Alex looked at Erick confused.

"Don't ask me, he's your liebster." Erik shrugged.

"I don't even know what that means!" Alex shut the door annoyed before quickly changing pants. He grabbed a belt thankful that Erik was still a little larger than him but he made sure not to tighten too much, surely if it was too tight it could be bad for the baby.

Alex made a note to ask Hank about it later... and to ask him about what was going on. At least he had those thoughts to help occupy the drive because unsurprisingly if Charles wasn't around, Erik was a pretty quiet guy.

"So are you and Charles … you know?" Alex waved his hands with an invisible suggestion. Annoyingly the only answer he got was a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle. Alex huffed resting his head against the cool window and watching the scenery go by.

They finally stopped right outside of a small town which Alex couldn't remember ever hearing of.

"Here?" Alex asked wondering why they were at a park. "We're going hiking?"

"You'll see." Eric finally handed Alex the newspaper article he had been asking for the first half of their ride. Alex was getting the feeling Erik liked picking on him. He looked at the article. There was a little boy with his dad and a set of cameras. Alex followed behind Erik as they started the trail and he read down.

"One of these bird watchers is a mutant or something?" Alex looked at Erik incredulously.

"Look at the pictures." Erik slowed down so they were walking beside each other. Alex looked at the pictures of birds that won some sort of award or something stupid. He huffed.

"Dude, are you taking me out here to kill me because I'm pretty sure Hank will be pissed."

Erik actually let out a laugh at that, Alex smirked a little proud of himself. The older man leaned over pointing at a picture of a small blue bird but he was pointing at the corner of the page. Alex leaned forward looking closer. There was something sitting on a tree-

"Alex." Erik grabbed his shoulder but spoke quietly. Alex looked at him surprised before looking around … he didn't see anything. "Stay on the trail and keep going, I'll meet up with you." Erik nudged him forward before moving off the path and going into the woods.

Alex sighed watching him go for a moment before moving ahead. Were they looking for another mutant or hunting for one? He found himself hoping Erik didn't have any weapons on him … unless Alex was the weapon …

He shook his head. They wouldn't use him like that. Charles wouldn't definitely so he would have faith that Erik wouldn't either. It wasn't that he didn't trust the older man … because he did. Erik was kind of cool and definitely not as dorky as Charles but there was something that rubbed Alex the wrong way. He sighed stopping when the path split.

"Great." Alex put the pictures in his pocket before looking down both paths. He squinted, was there a fence? He went left and after a little while he came up to a fence and on the inside was a large factory, it was Sunday so none of the workers were there.

"Worthington Industries." Alex read the title on the side of the building. This was a pretty weird place for a factory. There was a snapping sound behind him.

Alex quickly turned around putting a hand over his stomach. He looked around but there wasn't anything there. "Erik?"

No one answered.

He looked down and saw a white feather laying on the path in front of him. He looked around again, that definitely hadn't been there before. "Hello?"

There was another snap to his right but when he looked over there wasn't anything there. "I swear to God Erik if that's you I'm going to melt your face off. I don't think Charles likes you just for your mind!" He wrapped his arms around himself. It was getting too cold to stay outside too long, he should have brought a heavier jacket.

Looked like it would snow soon.

Alex kicked a rock into the woods before going back down the path, maybe if he went right this time.

"Happy Birthday to me." He grumbled kicking another rock. Okay so sure it was his birthday. And yeah he had kind of figured that Charles or Hank would have known that having seen his files and everything but it wasn't like he had ever really celebrated it much before … so why should he now?

He had a blurry memory with cake and a couple of candles, there were other people there … another boy but Alex had given up a long time ago trying to remember those people. His family. Whoever they were.

He kicked another rock, this one caught air and went up into the branches.

"Ow!"

Alex froze.

He took a few steps forward looking up at the branches where his rock had gone. There was a shirtless guy sitting on one of the branches.

A shirtless dude with wings.

"Please don't scream."

He had to be a little younger than Sean. Alex looked up at him. The boy had blonde hair but more of all the most beautiful white wings. It took Alex a second to realize he was probably staring stupidly.

"Sorry I hit you with the rock." He shrugged, shivering slightly. "I didn't think anyone was up there."

"You … you're not scared of me?" The kid, dude, angel or whatever was looking down at Alex amazed. A small smile gracing his lips.

"Should I be scared of you?" Alex smirked up at him. "I've seen some scarier looking guys before."

The kids wings fluttered and suddenly he was on the ground standing in front of Alex. He was about a head shorter. "You're the first person that hasn't screamed … almost all of them do, or pass out. Father doesn't like it when I go outside." Alex frowned when the kid ducked his head.

"Why not? Dude why aren't you flying?" Alex laughed. "I would fly if I had wings."

"Why aren't you scared?" The boy crossed his arms before shivering, his wings moving around him like a blanket.

"I'm a mutant too." Alex grinned. "Like you … except not like you. Um, my friend could explain it better." Alex looked around for Erik. "He's a mutant too …"

"A mutant?" The kid turned his head before looking sadly at the ground. "I should go home."

"No wait," Alex stopped himself from touching the blonde kid when he flinched. "I'm not here to hurt you, you see … there's a school well there will be a school and it's for kids like us and-"

"I need to go." The kid looked uncomfortable. "My father can't see you. He-he doesn't like mutants. You should go. I shouldn't be outside …"

"Kid wait." Everything was screaming at Alex to keep this kid away from his father. "Why don't you let me meet your dad?"

"He's angry." The kid looked up at him. "He doesn't like me. He doesn't like mutants and if you really are one you should find your friend and leave."

"Here at least take this." Alex was suddenly thankful that Erik had a pen in the pocket of his pants as he pulled out the article on the birds, on the blue bird's chest he wrote out the address for the school. "Here … if you ever need a place to stay. Seriously, there's this guy Charles who's a total nerd but he's a mutant too and he's pretty cool. There's a girl Raven who can change what she looks like and there's a boy named Sean who can also fly! Oh and there's Hank and he's big blue and furry and he might look scary but he's a softy and really smart. The point is that there are more mutants."

"What can you do?" The boy looked down at the address.

"I … I can shoot energy out of my body but I can't show you, it's really dangerous." Alex scratched his head. "I'm Alex by the way."

"Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third." The boy held out his hand politely. Alex took it with a grin. "It was nice to meet you Alex but I'm not allowed out and you should keep this … if father found out there were more mutants I wouldn't want to think about it." The boy held out the article to him and Alex finally noticed some small bruises on his wrists.

"Seriously. Keep it." Alex didn't take the address back. "And you should join us."

"I can't." Warren looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." There was a snap of a twig in the woods. Warren jumped before looking around. "I've got to go." Alex almost jumped back when the wings spread and then the boy was gone.

"Alex!" Erik was running up to him a little breathless. "Was that him?"

"No just an angel asking which way to nearest burger joint." Alex rolled his eyes shoving his hands into his pockets. "Where were you? He's not coming."

"I thought it would be easier to meet him one on one … " Erik shrugged. "What did he say?"

"I think his dad abuses him because he's a mutant." Alex glared at the ground. "He didn't want him finding out that there were more of us so he left." He kicked a rock but then there was a strong hand on the back of his neck leading him down the path.

"We'll figure something out." Erik sighed, "And if his father is abusing him for being a mutant then you should know I'm not above kidnapping."

Alex laughed a little sadly at that. "I never thought you would be."

XXX

When they got back to the mansion Alex was bombarded with a surprise party.

Apparently the reason Erik had been so quiet was because he didn't really trust himself to not telling Alex when the blonde looked so miserable.

It was small, ridiculous and a bit tacky but he wouldn't have changed a thing. Except for maybe the pregnant thing because Hank wouldn't let him drink anything but Alex supposed he could after the baby was born.

It was his first real birthday party

With his first real group of friends.

He told them about Warren and his beautiful wings and all of them wished he would get there sooner.

"Alex." Charles pulled him to the side for a moment. "I hope you don't mind but I did see what you saw on the young Warren." Charles looked serious so Alex didn't argue. "Erik and I are going to go visit his father tomorrow and see if we can get him here."

Alex grinned. "Professor."

"Charles please, and honestly you all are more like annoying younger siblings than students." Charles teased with a smile. "How has your birthday party been?"

"Best one so far." Alex ducked his head embarrassed. "Thanks, really. Thank you."

"No need, now I do believe Hank is nervously waiting for your attentions." Charles nodded behind Alex before ducking back into the room with Raven, Sean and Erik. Alex turned around to see Hank leaning against the window at the far end of the hallway. He was drawing in the fogged up glass.

"It's snowing." Hank smiled at him when he got closer.

"Really?" Alex looked out to see the large flakes falling to the ground. "A little early isn't it?"

"Not for the north." Hank leaned against him lightly. "Happy Birthday."

"You've known this whole time?" Alex gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Hank huffed amused.

"I've never had a birthday party … that I can really remember." Alex admitted a little embarrassed.

"Well I got you something but uh, you have to promise me not to use it until after the baby is born." Hank grabbed Alex's hand looking him in the eyes.

"Okay?" Hank's ears went back. "Okay okay I promise!"

"Not like you could anyway if it's snowing already." Hank was suddenly pulling him down the hall and to the front door . "It's outside in the shed."

"If this is your way of getting me outside for some hanky … you're doing it right." Alex laughed when Hank ducked his head. He grabbed his jacket and gloves. He paused looking at the gloves for a second. "There were yours weren't they?"

"They're yours now." Hank was looking at the floor shifting like he was embarrassed. Alex smirked giving him a quick kiss.

"I know you could handle the cold but shouldn't you put a coat on?" Alex ran his now gloved hands through Hank's fur on his arms.

"Won't know until we try." Hank was holding his hand again and pulling him outside. The both shivered at the temperature change before walking around the building towards the shed. They waved at the others through the window and laughed when Sean realized it was snowing and ran out of the room.

"What is it?" Alex asked excitedly as they got closer.

"A pony." Hank snorted and Alex hit him on the shoulder.

"Smart ass."

"True." Hank chuckled before they got to the shed. He quickly opened the door. "Now this is probably stupid but-"

"Shut up." Alex looked wide-eyed at the blue bicycle sitting in the shed.

"I thought about putting a bow on it." Hank admitted.

"Did you build this yourself?" Alex walked in touching the handlebars.

"I had some time." Hank mumbled. "Thought I could teach you … you know in the spring."

"Only you would give me something I couldn't use right away." Alex smirked at him.

"Well you could but I don't think it would be a good ide-"

"Shut up." Alex walked over a kissed him lightly on the lips. "And thank you, I will need lessons this spring."

"I'll try to go slow so you can understand." Hank teased.

"I'm going to get you a surf board and see how good you are at that." Alex elbowed him in the sides. "Gelartig"

"What?" Hank pulled away from him to look at him confused.

"I don't know, Erik called you something in German … I can't remember how to say it." Alex blushed embarrassed.

"I think you just called me gel or gelatinous." Hank chuckled. "But my German is a bit sketchy."

"How many languages can you speak?" Alex looked at him surprised.

"Um, including English? Seven but before I came here I was in the middle of learning Mandarin." Hank moved to close the shed but stopped sniffing the air.

"Hank?" Alex shivered wrapping his arms around himself.

"Go inside." Hank sniffed the air again before looking at Alex. "Please."

"But-"

"Go get Erik." Hank took a few steps forward. "And a first aid kit … I smell blood."

"Hank!" Alex kicked the snow when the other teen ran off faster than he could keep up with. He turned around jogging back to the house; luckily it seemed they were having a snow ball fight in the front. He ducked as Sean sent one his way.

"Where's Hank?" Raven looked up after dodging a snowball from Charles. Everyone stopped looking at Alex.

"I think he smelled something funny and he ran that way and told me to get Erik and a first aid kit." Alex pointed in the direction Hank ran. Erik was about to head that direction but Charles grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He put his hand to his head like he did when he was using his powers. "He's on his way back, Raven, go get the first aid. Sean go make sure the fire is going in the first bedroom on the right. Alex go grab as many blankets you can carry and bring them there." He moved his hand away grabbing Erik.

Raven and Sean ran past Alex making him realize he had a job to do as well. He ran into the mansion trying to remember where he had found linens accidentally one time he and Hank had snuck off. He opened a couple of doors before finding it and grabbing as many as he could. He ran back and up the stairs to the room Sean was in making a fire. It was one of the few rooms with its own fire place and obviously hadn't been used in a long time. Charles was pulling off the dusty sheets and grabbing clean ones from Alex's pile and throwing them over the bed.

"Got him!" Alex jumped and scrambled to get out of the way as Hank carried in the shivering form of Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third. Alex stared wide-eyed noticing the new bruises on the kid's body and a decent gash on his back.

"Lay him on his stomach." Erik was trying to be gentle with the kid's wings but they were spread out and sticking out awkwardly. "Gently!"

"Can you get some warm water?" Charles was touching his shoulder now looking at him worried. Alex nodded quickly before backing out of the room and running down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed the largest pot he could find before turning the water on and running it until it warmed up.

What was going on? Why was Warren here? Had he flown here? Did his dad do that to him? Alex shook his head pulling the pot away full with water. He hissed as he tried to carry it without spilling as fast as he could and back up the stairs. Raven was there now but watching with a hand over her mouth as Charles and Sean tried to keep the wings out of the way.

"Water! Good!" Hank grabbed the pot from his hands taking it over to the bed and dabbing a cloth in it before he started cleaning the large gash on the back. Erik was tending to some of the smaller wounds.

"Hank do you know anything about wings?" Charles was standing on the bed now holding onto one of them.

"I … I don't know. I'm not a vet." Hank answered worriedly.

Alex stared wide-eyed, he wanted to ask if he could help but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Raven left the room on a mission to get something Alex didn't hear. He looked back and Hank was still washing the blood away.

"Alex come here for a second." Alex jumped as his name was called and quickly went over to Hank who was holding a red cloth against the kids back. "Okay I need you to hold this here, I can't do anything while Raven is getting my tools and I need to check for other wounds."

Alex nodded moving to hold the cloth. Hank moved to the kids feet with another cloth wiping them and checking them for wounds. Alex winced every time he caught site of a harsh bruise but found himself mesmerized with watching Hank work.

His large body moving smooth and graceful as he tenderly checked Warren for more injuries. Lifting his sides and then moving quickly to check the other sides. Alex wondered if that's how Hank looked when he worked on all his patients.

"Okay there doesn't seem to be anything on his front so we can leave him like this now, Charles? Sean? Can you keep those wings up?" He looked up at them as they nodded. "Okay good."

"Here you go!" Raven came in with a small box handing it to Hank. Alex moved his hand when Hank motioned him to and watched amazed as he gave the kid stitches closing him up, he put bandages over them and then wrapped up anything he could get to.

"Alright we're going to turn him over so he can be on his back but let's let his wings stretch out on either side of the bed." Hank moved to the kids head and Erik went to his feet. They eventually got him lying on his back, and Raven got some extra pillows so he was a little more elevated. His wings stretched out on either side of the bed, Alex was amazed with how large they were. They hadn't seemed so big when the kid had them closed around him.

The room was pretty warm now and Alex realized he was sweating. He was still wearing his jacket and gloves. He quickly yanked them off throwing them in the hallway before returning his attentions to watching Hank take care of Warren. Raven took all the soiled cloth away and Sean disappeared taking everyone's winter clothes.

"Alex you should get to bed." Charles was beside him now looking slightly worried. Alex blinked before shaking his head. He wanted to stay up with Hank.

"I don't think there's anything internal …" Hank was talking to Erik with a low tone. "I wish we could take him to a real hospital but …"

"You've done what you can." Erik put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get those blankets on him, he's still shivering." Hank sighed obviously not satisfied with himself. Alex couldn't help but feel amazed at that, how did Hank not see how amazing he was? He probably just saved that kid's life. He was so … calm, collected … not the nervous twitchy kid Alex usually associated with the blue beast.

"You should go to bed, I'll stay with him." Charles was with Hank now who shook his head.

"No its alright. If something happens I should be right here."

"Hank I will wake you up if anything happens." Charles was pushing the other teen away from the bed. "Besides I don't think he'll go to sleep without you." Alex blushed when they looked at him. Hank seemed surprised he was still there.

"Alright … I-I guess." Hank walked over to Alex sheepishly. "You need to go to bed."

"C'mon then." Alex sighed tiredly leaving the room being followed closely behind by Hank. Alex honestly didn't want to leave Warren either but he knew if Charles would be there then it would be alright. Erik was probably going to stay too. When they got into the room he just shrugged off all his clothes and climbed into bed, exhausted and Hank followed suit.

"That's the boy you met today?" Hank finally asked when they had settled together. It was spoken low and softly as if he thought Alex might have fallen asleep already. Alex moved his hands so he could start messing with the one Hank had on his chest. He pushed back slightly enjoying the warmth of Hank behind him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alex ran his fingers over Hank's palm.

"I hope so, I wish we had a more experienced doctor." Hank pressed his face against the back of Alex's neck.

"You did a good job." Alex winced at his words, not sure if that's what Hank needed to hear. "I mean if Charles didn't think you could do it I don't think he would have …"

Hank didn't reply, he kissed the back of Alex's neck gently before pulling his hand free and settling it on Alex stomach. Alex sighed, he was so tired.

"This kind of stress isn't good for you." Hank suddenly pulled Alex closer to him. Alex froze before slowly putting his hand over Hank's on his stomach. Right. Baby. Stress probably wasn't good. "I'll look you over in the morning … just get some rest."

Alex sighed closing his eyes feeling Hank breath against his back. He wondered when he was going to start remembering that he was pregnant … or if he would ever feel … better about it.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

Don't Have Kittens

Chapter 4

XXX

Hank sighed against Alex's hair as the other teen sleep on. He probably got a few hours of sleep but his mind to seem too preoccupied with other things to let him have much more than that. Hank rubbed Alex's stomach lightly; he had noticed the other teen getting larger but decided not to bring it up until Alex did.

He was happy they were getting along again. He didn't know if they were truly together though. He knew he was being selfish with wanting Alex to keep the baby and he was asking a lot of the teen. But … he had always wanted a family but he had thought he would never have a chance for more reasons than just his feet. He knew that he could find a girl that could ignore something like that even … it was that he fact that he would never be able to find a girl that he liked. He has accepted that he was different in that sense even if he couldn't accept his mutation … He nuzzled the back of Alex's neck lightly. He never thought he would end up with someone after the serum had … changed him so much.

He knew it wasn't good to dwell on what if's, and's and buts but in the dark of night with nothing more to occupy his mind other than his own thoughts. He wondered if Alex would ever want the kid or if he was just doing this for Hank and if so … would he ever be able to want their child? Or would he move on and start a family of his own? Hank didn't like the idea of that but knew there was no telling what would happen in their future.

Warren coming in made Hank realize how unprepared he was to be a doctor to mutants. He could adjust some of his knowledge and be fine but wings? He would have to read up on that … on everything. He had been reading a few maternity journals so he would have to ask Charles if he could get some veterinary medicine books as well.

Who knew what was going to coming to this school? Honestly Hank should have thought about that before with his transformation … but there was still a small part of him that hoped he would change back.

"Hank." Alex sighed in front of him and Hank froze waiting to see if he had accidentally woken up the other teen. Soft snoring returned after a few minutes and Hank sighed gratefully. It wouldn't be good to wake Alex up now, he needed rest. And Hank had learned rather quickly that when it came to feelings or pretty much anything with their relationship, whatever it was, it put Alex on the defensive and he didn't want to fight.

Hank, can you come to Warren's room? Hank jerked at Charles' voice in his mind. He pulled away from Alex slowly, thankful that the other teen didn't wake up but Alex made a disapproving noise when his heat source vanished.

Hank quietly pulled some pants on and a shirt before making his way down the hall. He stopped at the doorway to see Charles reading a book while sitting beside the bed with Warren in it. Hank was surprised Erik wasn't there.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind taking over." Charles looked up and smiling as Hank came into the room.

"That's fine, I was already awake." Hank shrugged walking over and placing his palm on Warren's forehead. He figured Charles' had known he was awake and wondered if the man had read any of his thoughts. He was thankful Warren didn't seem to have a temperature.

"Erik and I are going to head to his father's house this morning." Charles stood up putting the book on the chair. Hank looked at him surprised. "I believe that someone needs to … speak with him."

"I would like to have a few words myself." Hank grumbled a hollow anger growling in his chest. But it wasn't his place.

"Hank." Charles touched his shoulder lightly causing Hank to look at him. He opened his mouth but stopped when they heard footsteps and then Erik was at the door.

"Ready?" He looked tired but Hank could feel the anger rolling off the man in waves.

"Yes." Charles looked back at Hank. "We should be back before lunch if everything goes smoothly."

Hank wondered if Charles honestly thought it would. "Okay. Take care of yourselves." He smiled slightly. "I already have more patients than I'm used to."

"And you're doing a splendid job." Charles chuckled patting his shoulder before going to leave the room with Erik. Hank returned his attentions back to Warren. He looked a lot better now.

"You're going to be okay kid." He sighed taking the chair Charles' had been in before and grabbing the book.

It was a book on taking care of birds.

XXX

The book was able to keep him occupied until light started coming into the room. Hank sighed putting it on the floor and looking at the boy's wings. There seemed to be several ways they could wrap them up so that the kid wouldn't hurt them. He went over to the side table where one of his aid kits was to see if he had the right supplies.

"Hnn." Hank jumped when a noise came from the boy in the bed. The wing closest to him twitched before spreading out.

"Wait, don't move. I don't know the extent of your injuries." Hank placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder causing Warren to open his eyes and look at him.

"AHHH!" Warren screamed at the site of Hank. His wings moving up before knocking Hank away.

Hank hissed when he landed on the table before turning around to see Warren climbing off the bed to get away from him. "Please don't move! I'm here to help you!"

"Stay away from me!" Warren yells at him falling off the bed and letting out a pained sound. His wings flapping around the room wildly pushing the bed over to Hank and knocking other things over. Hank pulled himself up quickly but freezes when he sees the look of absolute terror in the kid's eyes. "Monster!"

Hank sucks in a sharp breath.

"What's going on-Oh!" Sean is running into the room with a pair of pants on and then Alex is there. Obviously the scream having woken them.

"Get him to calm down and keep him still." Hank tells the both of them before leaving the room.

"Hank?" Alex grabs his arm but Hank pulls away.

"There's a-a-a monster!" Hank feels something in him break as he hears the boy shout. His whole body slumping. He sees Raven running up to him with her robe on.

"What's going on?" She looks at him worried. "Hank?"

"You need to help them … and you should change." Hank motions at himself. "I … I scared him."

"Don't worry about it … he just doesn't know you." She offers him a smile and a quick hug before running to where the crashing noises have stopped. But Hank can hear Warren crying. He watches Raven change into the blonde girl she used to look like.

And he can't fight the pang of jealously.

He forced himself to go downstairs and down the hallway which now led to some more underground rooms like cerebro and the place Hank was trying to build the new jet. He found himself in the room with the supplies for the jet. He went over to one of the tables with the smaller parts he still needed to connect. Most of them he made himself.

His hands are shaking he realizes suddenly watching them try to put some things together but one of the pieces won't fit which … he made himself so it was supposed to fit. Why wasn't it working? Why wasn't anything working? There was a sharp crack and Hank jumped back watching the part fall into several pieces.

He growled. Angry. He grabbed the table throwing it as hard as he could rejoice in the sound it made when it connected to the wall across from him.

Nothing worked.

Nothing.

He was doing everything wrong.

He growled throwing another table and then grabbing the plans and ripping them in half. What was the point? He might as well destroy everything now instead of waiting for it to be useless later.

He grabbed one of the large tires spinning until he could throw it properly. He growled clawing at boxes and the walls. Why?

Why?

Why?

"Hank?"

Hank growled turning and grabbing the intruder pinning him against the wall hard. He moved his hand to their throat tightening his hold.

"Ha-Hank!"

Alex. He was choking Alex. Alex was trying to grab at the hand on his throat. "Ha-nk!"

Hank jumped back walking as far back as his legs took him before they collapsed. What was he doing? What had he been about to do? He looked at his hands before looking up wide-eyed at Alex who was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Hank what are you doing?" The other teen finally spoke up a little angrily causing Hank to whimper, his ears falling.

He was turning into a monster.

No.

He was a monster.

Just like Warren had called him … that's what everyone really saw.

"Hank?" The furry mutant jumped realizing Alex was getting closer to him again.

"Stay away from me!" He roared angrily getting up and stomping to the back of the room trying to get as far away from Alex as he could. "I'm going to hurt you."

Because he was a monster … that's what monsters do.

Alex faltered but continued walking up to him. "Hank I'm okay."

"This time!" Hank cried staring at his hands as he curled around himself. What about next time? This was getting harder to control. The anger. "I can't control it anymore Alex."

"Yes you can." Alex was there and Hank flinched when the other teen touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Hank whimpered clenching his fists.

"Hank … "Alex ran his hands soothingly down the larger mutant's back. "Hank, look at me."

Hank shook his head letting out a small noise.

"Hank tell me what happened, man." Alex rested both of his hands on Hank's sides and leaned forward so he was resting his head against his back. "See? You aren't hurting me."

"I did." Hank turned around looking Alex in the eyes, his eyes fell down to the other teen's neck which was just a little red but thankfully didn't look like it would bruise. Hank lifted a hand to touch Alex's neck lightly. "I could have killed you."

"What happened with Warren?" Alex grabbed Hank's face making him look at him. But then the blonde was using his thumbs to wipe under his eyes, Hank blinked realizing he was crying.

"I scared him." Hank tried to move away but Alex kept his hold.

"It's okay! We told him you were-"

"No." Hank growled lowly because Alex didn't understand. "Alex. I scared him. The sight of me scared him. The sight of me … he thought I was a monster, Alex."

"He didn't know." Alex looked him in the eyes.

"No one will." Hank put his hand over one of Alex's on his face. "How am I supposed to help anyone if they're scared of me?"

"Hank …"

"I try so hard." Hank closed his eyes. "I try so hard to build, to plan, to fix. I … how am I supposed to do this? I … everything I touch I ruin."

"Not everything." Alex mumbled reaching to grab Hank's free hand and put it on his own hips.

"I'm being serious." Hank sighed but squeezed the other boy's hips gently. "Alex … It's getting harder to control this … this thing. I just want to break everything."

"I'm being serious too." Alex leaned forward kissing Hank's jaw. "You are seriously the smartest guy I know. And you do … a lot … everything around here. Honestly I don't know how you keep doing it. And you're a good doctor."

"I'm in over my head." Hank resigned.

"You've always been in over your head." Alex tried to tease but Hank couldn't bring himself to smile. "Hank if it wasn't for you that kid could have died outside in the cold."

"If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have freaked out this morning and probably given himself more injuries." Hank mumbled bringing Alex into a hug and resting his head on the other's shoulder. "If it wasn't for me … "He stopped. Not being able to bring himself to say it.

If it wasn't for him Alex wouldn't have gotten pregnant. He honestly didn't want to hear Alex's thoughts on that.

"And you know that's not going to stop you from going right back in there and making sure he's okay." Alex huffed. "Just like even though I'm a complete ass you still take care of me. I'm pretty sure Charles reads our minds while we have sex and you'll still help him."

Hank snorted a little angry that Alex was getting him to smile. "I hope not."

"We need you Hank." Alex leaned forward kissed him, licking at his lips. "So please, stop destroying everything you work so hard to build. It gives you an excuse to avoid us."

"I don't avoid you." Hank kisses Alex back hard; moving his other hand to Alex's other hip. Alex groaned pressing against him pushing Hank against the wall. "Well … sometimes I do."

"Choose." Alex gasped out glaring at Hank a little bit. "We can either keep talking about this or we can have sex and, either way, then you go back upstairs and deal with Warren."

"Ah." Hank gasped when Alex slid a hand down his pants and started stroking him. "A-Alex."

"There's my choice." Alex hummed grinning when Hank thrust against him. "Is that yours?"

"Sh-shut up." Hank growled pulling Alex forward and kissing him hungrily. There was a hand on his shoulder pressing down. Hank pulled away looking at Alex confused.

"Dude I know you're stronger than me but seriously sit down." Alex pushed on the shoulder again and this time Hank dropped to the floor, letting out a noise when Alex pulled his hand away. "Good, I don't know how much time we have before they start looking for us." Alex pulled his pants and boxers off before straddling Hank's legs.

"We could go somewhere more comfortable." Hank licked his lips before pulling Alex closer to him and grabbing his erection earning a moan from the other teen.

"No, I've been wanted to do this since I saw the bicycle." Alex moaned leaning forward. "You didn't give me a birthday shag. In fact I'm going to go out there and say I feel like we don't have sex anymore. I. Want. You. In. Me."

Hank whimpered wanting nothing more than to take Alex right then and there. "I want to. I want to." He kisses Alex's face moving down to his jaw and then to his neck. "I want to make you mine."

Alex hummed pleased. "Do you have lube down here?"

Hank growled keeping Alex in place when the other teen tried to pull away. "You don't understand." He nipped at Alex's collarbone. "I want to make you mine. I want everyone to know that you are mine and I want you, most of all, to know that you are mine."

"Hank please tell me you aren't proposing again." Alex huffed a little breathless. "I'm not a girl."

"I know that." Hank growled squeezing Alex's erection earning a moan. He moved to look Alex in the face. "I know that."

"Fuck me." Alex moaned rocking against Hank. "Do you have lube?"

Hank looked around before realizing he trashed the room. "I don't know where it is."

"Fuck." Alex groaned pulling away from Hank before getting on his knees and leaning forward leaving Hank not room for imagination of what was about to happen.

"Alex?" Hank moaned when the blonde pulled his straining erection out of his pants before giving it a little lick earning some inhuman noises from the blue teen. Alex looked at him giving him a toothy grin before moving back and taking as much of Hank as he could in his mouth. Hank growled trying his best not to thrust up into the small mouth. It was so hot and wet.

Alex sucked in his cheeks before pulling off with a pop. Hank whimpered putting a hand in the other's hair but not grabbing him. Alex made an approving noise before mouthing at the side of the shaft and licking it. Hank moaned.

"Don't you dare come." Alex glared up at him before squeezing the base of his erection.

"Then hurry up." Hank growled trying to contain himself. Though at this point he couldn't decide if we would rather fuck Alex's mouth or his ass. Alex hummed amused before setting to slicking him up with spit.

Hank was shaking by the time Alex pulled away and straddled him again. Hank stopped him. "You need it-"

"Actually." Alex turned a little red, "I woke up and you weren't there and well … I was in the mood so I um … "Alex grabbed Hank's hand making him reach back. Hank leaned forward before pressing his finger at the tight yet already slick entrance. His whole body rumbled. Alex had been like this all morning?

"Alex …" Hank was suddenly breathless sliding his finger in easily causing Alex to shudder. "Alex, oh Alex … you're going to be the end of me."

"I think you can take it." Alex moved pushing Hank's finger out of him before positioning himself and slowing impaling himself on Hank's erection. Taking it in slowly. He took a sharp breath. "Were you always so big?"

Hank groaned rubbing his arms soothingly down Alex's sides and kissing his face tenderly. He hadn't been inside Alex in almost two months. He wanted to push the other teen onto the ground and just fuck him hard then and there but he held himself back.

Alex let out a small noise as he took in as much as he could from how they were sitting. He grit his teeth moving up before pressing down again. Hank gripped his hips thrusting up earning a gasp.

"Oh … oh … "Alex shakily grabbed onto Hank's shoulders. "Hank, please!"

"Alex." Hank kissed the teen keeping a tight hold and thrusting up again. "Alex, I want to fuck you so hard you feel it all week. Would you like that?"

Alex groaned nodding his head and he pressed it against Hank's neck. "Yes, oh … nnnh."

"You'll have to come back to me every time you start getting feeling back." Hank bit into the blonde's neck. "Doctor's orders. I want you to feel me inside you all the time."

"Jesus Hank." Alex groaned moving to take his own erection into his own hands.

"Alex." Hank hummed moving to bit and suck at his ear as he thrust up. "I don't want anyone else to ever see this side of you." He growled possessively letting out a moan as his pace got messy. "I want you to be mine."

"Hank, please, Hank." Alex groaned moving to meet Hanks' thrusts. Alex tightened around him and Hank held his hips in place as he thrust up; coming hard. He threw his head back letting out a little whine. Alex was shaking hard and then coming onto his hand and Hank's shirt.

They both melted against each other as they shook out their orgasms. Hank held onto Alex tightly while the other teen shook as he came down from his high. They were both sweaty and Hank was pleased that Alex had his scent all over him. Alex hissed moving his hand to where they were connected, "Did it?"

Hank shook his head and helped Alex to his knees before pulling out. They both groaned getting up and trying to fix themselves up. Hank looked down at the wet stains on his shirt and pants before taking the shirt off and wiping Alex down with it. The other teen hummed as Hank helped him get his pants on.

"Hank." Alex suddenly chuckled looking at his stomach. "Keep fucking me like that and I might have twins."

Hank tried not to look too pleased at the possibility.

XXX

"I'm sorry for screaming before." Hank looked down at Warren surprised. He was sitting back in bed but this time his wings were folded up with him making them look so much smaller than they were.

"It's alright." Hank smiled putting his thermometer up. At least the kid had a normal temperature.

"No its not." Warren looked up at him. "I've been getting screamed at most of my life … I shouldn't have done it to you." The boy looked back down again fidgeting with his hands. "I'm sorry I called you a monster."

Hank tried to smile at him reassuringly. "I must have been a very surprising thing to wake up to."

"You're not mad at me?"

Hank shook his head. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"So … you're a mutant too?" Warren was looking up at Hank's ears now. "Have you always looked like this?"

"I'm a mutant." Hank nodded pulling out his stethoscope and pressing the metal to Warren's chest. The boy shivered. "Sorry was that cold?"

"It's alright." Warren shrugged. "When my wings started growing my father made me go see lots of doctors."

"Well this look for me is pretty new. Less than a year in fact." Hank thought about how surprising that was. "How about you?"

"They started growing when I was ten." Warren shrugged and his wings copied the motion. Hank pulled away. The kid was in decent health other than his scrapes and bruises.

"How old are you Warren?"

"Fourteen." The boy smiled.

"Cool you know I turned nineteen yesterday." The both turned to Alex at the door. He had a trey with breakfast on it. "Um … Raven cooked."

"Is that why you were humming to yourself in the middle of the woods?" Warren looked at Alex confused. "Is that you normally do when you turn nineteen?" Hank snorted and Alex glared at him setting the trey down in Warren's lap so the kid could eat.

"Nope I was looking for you kid." Alex leaned forward messing up the kid's hair causing Warren to laugh. "So you flew all the way here?"

"Yes." Warren nodded as he started eating. "It took a while because I didn't want to be seen … and well I couldn't really tell where I was going half of the time." He took a big bite of toast. "I'm really glad you found me."

"What about your dad?" Alex couldn't help but ask; he wanted to know what happened.

"He was mad I was outside again." Warren's wings sagged slightly. "He hit me again so I decided that maybe it would be better for him if I wasn't around." The blonde boy looked a little sad now.

"Hey, no matter who he is nobody has an excuse to hit you." Alex sat on the side of the bed tapping Warren's shoulder. "Remember that."

"How did you get cut on your back?" Hank had thought Warren might have been attacked.

"I think I might have hit a few trees when I landed." Warren mumbled looking a little embarrassed as he ate some more eggs. "I was really excited to see it was snowing."

"Yeah I didn't know it snowed this early up north." Alex laughed with the kid before hissing slightly. His hand going to cover his stomach. Hank stood up immediately.

"Are you okay?" He gently pressed his hand over Alex's.

"Yeah … just …" Alex winced. "Okay maybe not."

"Warren I'm going to send Raven or Sean up here so I can take a look at Alex." Hank looked over to the smaller boy who was watching them worried. Hank smiled. "Don't worry, he probably just ate something he wasn't supposed to."

"Is he going to be okay?" Warren asked sounding small.

"I'll be fine Warren." Alex smiled and waved at him letting Hank help him to stand up. "Just finish eating breakfast."

Hank was slightly thankful Alex waited until they were downstairs for his legs to give out.

"It hurts." Alex moaned holding onto his stomach. "Hank."

XXX

"Alex … Alex …" Hank cupped the face of the smaller teen as he lied on Hank's temporary patient table in his lab. His machines where all running loudly trying to help Hank come up with answers.

He closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm not dying am I?" Alex groaned holding onto his stomach. He chuckled pained, "Don't give me that look."

"Five months Alex … you've made it five months." Hank moved his hand to touch the small bulge of the other teen's stomach. Alex shivered.

"I don't know if I could make the rest like this." He groaned. Hank was trying not to give him pain medication, worrying about the baby. "Hank I'm really sorry. I thought it was weird I wasn't getting fatter … I should have said something."

Hank shook his head. "Alex that's normal for some pregnancies … and we won't know what's wrong until we get results back."

"Hank!"

Hank jumped as Charles ran into the lab throwing his coat on his floor. Hank gaped at the black eye the professor was now sporting.

"Charles are you-?"

"I'm fine. Warren is staying at our school; now tell me how I can help." Charles put his hand over Alex's forehead. "Raven said-"

"That's not from Erik is it?" Alex looked paler the longer the pain lasted.

"There are complications." Hank ran a hand through his fur. "His body is rejecting it. There weren't any signs, I thought for sure there would be a fever or something but-"

"Hank, calm yourself my friend." Charles patted his shoulder. "You cannot work at your best when you are like this."

"Hey Charles … can you put me to sleep or something?" Alex hissed looking over at Hank. "Is that okay? Not pain pills just sleep?"

"... it should be." Hank watched as Charles barely touched the teen's forehead before Alex's body relaxed and he was sleeping.

"He never wanted to know the risks." Hank stared at the Alex in despair. "I wanted to tell him the risks but he didn't want to know. I think it's because I begged him to keep it. He wouldn't have otherwise."

"I think Alex makes a habit of surprising those around him." Charles spoke softly. "Hank, what can I help you with?" Charles walked over to some of the already working machines. "How long until you get results?"

Hank leaned over Alex kissing his forehead gently. "They should start telling us things in about two hours."

XXX

Alex opened his eyes slowly. He felt really … heavy. He let out a small moan. The room he was in was really bright and … white?

Was he in a hospital?

"Yes you are." Alex almost jumped when Charles came into view but it seemed his body felt too heavy to do so. He looked at the man questioningly.

What had he done to deserve ending up at a hospital? He remembered snow … and Hank … oh Warren had come back to the mansion. Then there was ridiculously awesome sex with Hank … right then he had eaten breakfast … and had spoken to Warren and then there was pain.

Lots of pain.

Hank had been worried about the-

Alex's hand went to his stomach, there was bandages … but

"You still have your baby." Charles put hand on Alex's forehead as he whispered at the teen. "You had to get your gall bladder removed and Hank didn't trust himself with surgery."

"Do the people here know I'm-?"

"I'm sorry." Charles sighed with a small smile. "It made things easier if they thought you were my pregnant wife."

"They all think I'm a girl?" Alex sat up, this time Charles helping him up.

"It made things easier to explain." Charles sighed. "Hank wanted to be here but-"

"How are you feeling?" They both turned to see Erik carrying a bowl of what suspiciously looked like ice chips.

"Other than waking up somewhere else than I went to sleep and finding out everyone here thinks I'm married to this nerdy guy?" Alex asked eagerly taking the bowl when Erik handed it to him. "Not that bad I guess." He honestly wished Hank was here. "Better than being in pain."

"Oh! How are you feeling Mrs. Xavier?" Alex jumped when a nurse came into the room; it took him a second to realize she was talking to him. He glared over at Charles who seemed to be both concentrating and trying not to laugh.

"When can I go home?"

XXX

Normally Alex would have had to stay at the hospital for a week for recovery and then take it easy at home but with little coaxing from Charles and Erik they were wheeling him out at the end of his second day.

Alex was exhausted by the time they pulled up to the mansion but not enough to allow Erik to carry him out of the car. He may have leaned against the larger man for support though. And when Hank ran out of the door being clumsy and apologetic for freaking out so much and really glad he was okay, Alex had to grab him and kiss him on principle.

Even if he ended up being carried inside anyway.

"Warren will be glad your back." Hank whispered to Alex as he carried him upstairs. "He's been worried about you."

"Not worried enough to be waiting at the door like someone else." Alex teased running his hands through Hanks fur. "I expect to be waited on hand and foot by you."

"Why is that?" Hank asked lying Alex on the bed gently before fluffing some of the pillows.

"Well other than the fact that I am currently full of your child," Alex patted his stomach that just seemed to be growing. "You're the one that fucked me so hard you freaking ruined one of my organs."

Alex swore Hank's cheeks were purple for the rest of the day, even if he was the only one that saw it.

XXX

"I think it looks like it might be a Susanne."

Alex glared at Sean from his place beside the fireplace. He was a little over 6 months along now and his stomach just seemed to be getting bigger. Alex didn't appreciate it. Sean had also taken to trying to name it.

Alex didn't appreciate that either.

Warren giggled. "How about Bruce?"

The younger teen had taken the news rather well. In fact it seemed the only thing he couldn't wrap his mind around was that Alex and Hank weren't married, not that Alex was pregnant. Apparently Warren's mother had been big on the way of marrying before child bearing.

Alex decided not to bore the kid with politics.

"Neither." He huffed reading one of Hank's stupid child-raising books. He had honestly assumed Hank would do most of the work but the look on the other mutant's face with Alex shared that fact had Alex picking up the book just to see what the deal was about.

"Sarah Beth!"

"Warren!"

"Neither." Alex answered back as the other two burst into giggles.

"He can't name his kid after you! It's going to be a girl and if anything it should be named after me." Sean tickled Warren until the kid was able to get away by whacking him across the face with a wing.

"It can't be a girl." Warren breathed moving to sit beside Alex. "It has two daddies. You don't make any sense."

"I bet you … your desert for a month that it's a girl." Sean crawled over holding out his hand.

"Deal!" Warren shook it readily before grinning over at Alex. "If it's a boy I'll share some of his desert with you."

"Cheater!" Sean gaped. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be-"

"Outside?" Everyone froze and looked up to see Erik with his winter gear on. It had been snowing again which was still a surprise to Alex considering it was still technically the fall.

"I'm tired of shoveling." Sean sighed standing up and heading towards the front door. Warren laughed getting up and looking up at Erik.

"I forgot to say thank you for fixing a jacket for me." Warren held out a hand to shake but Erik just ruffled his hair causing Warren's wings to ruffle in reply.

"No problem, let me know if I need to cut holes in anything else yeah?" Erik pushed Warren towards the front door giving Alex a nod. Alex sighed. Sure he was glad he didn't have to deal with doing some of the chores but he was also going crazy being stuck inside all the time.

"Alex!" Alex looked up at Raven who looked like she was about to go out. "Would you like you come to town with me? I need to pick up some thi-"

"God yes." Alex threw the book to the side before slowly getting up. His balance was getting worse every time he grew. He looked at Raven. "Let me uh, grab a sweater."

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can convince Erik to drive. I'm still not comfortable with the snow." She nudged his shoulder before heading to the front.

Alex quickly went up the stairs grabbing one of Hank's sweaters he paused before heading outside and instead went towards cerebro where Hank and Charles were currently working. He smiled walking into the room. Both men had their butts in the air as they looked underneath a console.

Alex couldn't help but whistle.

Both of them jumped before getting out and looking at him. Charles had a light flush to his cheeks and Hank was chuckling.

"Enjoy that?" Hank got up wiping his hands on his pants.

"A little bit." Alex teased them both. "Anyways I was going to go to town with Raven and wanted to see if you needed anything?"

Hank looked over at Charles who smiled. "She already has a list from me. Hank?"

"Oh! My new glasses should be ready if you have time to stop by." Hank scratched his head sheepishly. It had taken him a while to finally order them when Erik got tired of his squinting at things.

"Okay." Alex glared over at Charles wanting the other man to look away. Charles turned around and started whistling. Alex quickly gave Hank a kiss on the cheek. "I might see if they have any … uh more entertaining reads on raising kids."

Hank's ears perked up. "Finish the book I gave you?"

"No." Alex admitted. "It was … kind of boring … and actually it seems like there's a lot of work to this."

Hank's ears went down. "Yeah … well there is …"

Alex sighed realizing he was already upsetting Hank. Within five minutes of entering a room. Sadly it was not a new record. "Don't worry, I'm trying … just … I'm going to look for another book."

"Okay." Hank leaned forward kissing Alex on the forehead. "Please … don't get hurt. Trip on ice or anything."

"It happened once!" Alex flushed embarrassed. "We should be back by dinner. Try to get out of here by then."

"No promises." Hank teased as Alex left.

Alex slapped his head as he made his way out of the mansion. Why couldn't Hank accept the fact that Alex wasn't ... well he was glad he was making Hank happy by having the kid but he still didn't think that he should be in charge of someone else. He obviously could barely take care of himself.

"Alex hurry up!" Alex looked up to see Erik sitting in the driver's seat with Raven beside him. Sean and Warren were in the back seat waving at him.

"Hey we have to pick up Hank's glasses." He told Raven as he climbed in.

"Oh we can do that and swing by Miss Oatley's for lunch? Burgers sound good to you guys?" She turned around smiling as Warren nodded enthusiastically.

"Any food sounds good right now." Sean whined.

"I'm sure I could find something you would disapprove of." Erik smirked from behind the wheel.

No one argued the point.

XXX

"Oh Raven! I haven't seen you in a while!" They walked into the burger joint with their arms full of bags. "And what a lovely group of gents you have with you." The older woman at the cashier winked at Erik who smiled at her in return.

"Just here to get a late lunch and two to go." Raven looked at Sean. "Wait let's put these in the car … you guys get a booth." She practically manhandled Sean out of the restaurant with the bags. Alex rolled his eyes scooting in the booth letting Warren slide beside him. Erik took the other side as the older woman came over to them.

"How is her brother Charles doing? Do you know him?" She was speaking to Erik so Alex decided to show Warren the fun of dining hall pranks and gently unscrewed the salt shaker.

XXX

"Charles may I ask you a not very hypothetical question?" Hank sighed looking over at the other man who was beneath the console with him.

"As long as that didn't count as the question, then yes." Charles hissed as a wire shocked his finger before sucking on it letting the wire be … for now.

"Do you think that Alex and I … do you think we stand a chance?" Hank sighed putting down his tools; he wasn't going to be able to continue working like this.

"Hank …" Charles sighed. "I can't predict the future."

Hank smiled over at him sadly. "Too bad."

"You know that the both of you are already going to be facing some difficult times ahead." Charles patted Hank on the shoulder. "But know that I will be here for you and so will the rest of us."

"Thanks Charles." Hank sighed. "Sorry to be throwing that on you.

"It's quite alright." Charles chuckled.

But then it seemed everything gave a lurch and then the world started shaking around them. Hank quickly crawled out of the console in surprised as everything rocked back and forth in quick motions. He looked up just in time to dodge a panel falling from the roof.

"Charles get out of there!" Hank grabbed the smaller man pulling him from the console. "Hurry up!"

"I believe it's an earthquake!" Charles held onto Hank as they made their way across the room. There was a loud cracking sound before suddenly the hallway in front of them caved in. "We haven't put up the extra support yet!"

Hank looked up watching the ceiling crack above them as the panels fell. He grabbed Charles pushing his head down and towards the desk. "Get under it!"

"Hank you too!" Charles pulled on his arm.

"I'm too big!" Hank shook his head pushing Charles all the way underneath as the ceiling caved in.

XXX

"Oh my! We haven't had one of those in ages!"

Alex heard the old lady shout as the shaking stopped. He had shoved Sean and Warren under the table and Erik had leaned protectively over Raven. It seemed his body wanted to keep shaking even though the world had stopped. Warren was holding onto his hand tightly obviously trying not to cry.

"Are you alright?" He ran his hand soothing down the boy's hair. Warren just nodded so Alex looked over at Sean who looked a little pale. "First earthquake?"

"Yep." Sean nodded a little wide-eyed. "You?"

"There were quite a few when I lived in Hawaii." Alex laughed nervously. "It's been a while though."

"I'm sorry dears but we're going to have to close." The Lady looked over to them looking a little shook up, she handed Raven a small bag. "Here is what our chef had done, don't worry about the pay but I think I should go home and check on Arnold."

Alex looked at Erik wide-eyed. "Hank and Charles were working on …"

"I'm sure they are fine sweetie." The old lady patted Alex on the shoulder. "Don't worry yourself too much. Take care of yourself Raven."

They all practically ran to the car. Hank and Charles had been underground. Where they okay?

"I'm sure they're fine." Raven bit at one of her nails nervously. "Don't worry about it."

Alex let out a sigh of relief when they pulled up the mansion and nothing looked out of order but instead of stopping Erik drove onto the snow stopping when they got to the back.

"Oh my God." Raven jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped followed quickly by Eric. The underground places had caved in. Alex sat in the car staring horrified.

"I'm going to go check inside." Sean grabbed Warren's hand pulling him with him as they ran to the house.

Alex shakily opened his door before walking over to the large hole.

"Charles! Hank!" Raven was shouting and about to jump down but Eric stopped her.

"We don't know if it's stable." He pulled her back towards Alex. "Stay here I'm going to get some rope."

"The hallways are buried too." Sean shouted from the house.

"Raven, keep trying to get a hold of Charles." Erik motioned at his head before looking at Alex. "Alex, get inside." But then the older man was running off to the shed. Alex stared down at the hole.

"Hank …"

"Charles can you hear me!" Raven screamed at the hole and Alex realized she was crying. "Charles!"

"Hank!" Alex suddenly shouted grabbing Raven's hand as she switched back to her blue form and wrapped her arms around him crying. "Hank! Charles!"

Raven gasped in his arms. "Charles!" Alex looked at her. "He's alright …"

"Hank? What about Hank?" Alex squeezed her a little tighter. Her eyes were moving as if she was trying to listen to something far away. Her face fell as she looked at Alex worried. He gripped her tighter as he felt his knees about to give out. "What about Hank?"

"He doesn't know." She answered softly hugging onto Alex as his knees gave out. She lowered him slowly onto the snow. "Alex he could still be fine! Don't lose hope!"

"Hank … you stupid …" Alex didn't know what to do. He looked up at Raven. What was he supposed to do?

"You two stay back!" Erik was back there tying a rope around his waist before walking over to one of the larger trees and tying the other end to it.

"Erik! Charles says he fine but he doesn't know about Hank." Raven yelled over at him keeping her arms around Alex.

Erik goes to the edge waving his hands above it. Alex watches as the dirt and snow starts shaking. Erik's face goes red as he concentrates lifting his hands up. Raven squeezes Alex  
as everything starts moving upwards. Some of the dirt and snow falls through cracks in the metal and some of the smaller pieces are falling back to the ground but Eric finally gets a large mound of metal with layers of dirt and snow out.

He throws it to the side with a flick of his wrist before looking down. Alex and Raven lean forward and they can see some of cerebro now but there was still dirt everywhere. Alex could see the top of some of the desks Hank had been working on before.

Erik takes a few deep breaths before raising his hands up again and the metals starts moving.

WAIT!

Everyone jumped as if they all heard Charles at the same time. Alex realizes they probably did.

"Charles!" Erik pulled on the rope making sure it was secure before making his way down into the hole. Raven gasped as a small hand came out from underneath the desk closer to their side. It was small and white and obviously Charles. Alex knew he should feel relieved and happy but what about Hank?

"Charles!" Raven hugged Alex before crawling over to the edge. Erik had finally gotten down there running over to the hand and helping dig Charles up. Alex watched as both men were having a conversation.

Still no Hank.

He felt cold. Of course he would feel cold he was sitting in the snow … but this was something different. He hadn't felt it in a long time. A different kind of numb that would be hard so hard to explain.

Hank.

What would he do if … if he didn't have Hank?

Alex hissed as a sharp pain clutched in his chest. He couldn't raise this kid on his own. He needed Hank.

Hank.

"Alex!" Raven grabbed his hand getting his attention. He looked over and saw a blue arm in the dirt.

Hank.

Sean had joined them at some point as they watched Erik and Charles gently pull Hank's limp form from the dirt. There was a small pole that had gone through one of his shoulders.

Hank was dead.

Alex took a sharp breath in. "No."

Charles looked up at them. Alex, he's alive. Please try to stay calm … we are going to need help getting him out.

Alive.

Hank was alive.

Alex wearily pulled himself to his feet.

Alive as so much better than dead.

"Hank McCoy I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Alex yelled down the whole wiping the tears on his face. Raven laughed hugging him tightly.

Hank. Hank.

"I love you so much." Alex cursed himself. "Of course I figure it out and you're passed out in the middle of a giant hole."

"Could be worse." Raven laughed beside him. "It could be so much worse Alex."

"I don't know." Alex shivered as the cold air seeped into his bones. "Seems pretty hopeless to me."

XXX

Hank groans as his consciousness slowly returns. He feels heavy and stiff. And his mind seems to be trying to reboot but failing. He didn't remember going to sleep.

He's in his room, he realizes as he blinks his eyes open. He tries to move his legs but they seem to be constrained- Alex is sitting on them. He blinks as he looks at the teen who is sitting with his back against the wall, his legs slung over Hank's and he seems to have fallen asleep reading a book.

Earthquake.

Charles!

Hank sits up and winces when he tried to use his left shoulder. "Augh!"

Alex jumps at the sound.

"Hank!" Alex moved forward. "What are you doing? Lay back down!"

"What happened?" Hank fell back as Alex pushed him.

"What do you remember?" Alex ran easy hands through his fur. One of the books was now on Hank's chest from all of the movement. Alex moved so he was lying down beside him.

"There was an earthquake. Charles … I was able to get him under one of the desks … I remember being hit … and Charles tried to keep me awake …" Hank lifted his head to look at his shoulder covered in bandages.

"I thought you died." Alex mumbled moving his hand to gently touch the bandaged shoulder.

"Is Charles alright?" Hank moved to put his good hand in Alex's hair.

"He's fine." Alex sighs, his voice shaking a bit. "We had to take you to a hospital. You had a metal pole through your shoulder."

Hank stiffened. "I doubt I was well received."

"Not at first …" Alex sighed moving his hand to run through the fur on Hank's neck. "Charles had to … alter some things so they would work on your faster. I'm pretty sure he fixed their memory when we left."

Hank sighed sadly, not sure how he should take that. He looked at the book sitting on his chest. "You're reading parenting books."

"Don't tell anyone." Alex mumbled kissing the side of Hank's face, his cheeks flushing. "Oh!" He jumped before squirming beside Hank.

"What's wrong?" Hank tried to sit up again but Alex put a hand on his shoulder glaring at him.

"Stop moving … it's uh … something that started happening yesterday." Alex grabbed Hank's hand moving it so it was over his stomach. "Of course all the exciting things happen while you're pass out … trying to die and all."

"What are yo-Oh!" Hank's eyes widened as the baby kicked in Alex's stomach. He could feel it.

He could feel the baby kicking.

His and Alex's child.

"Alex! That's so- its kicking!" Hank grinned, laughing a little bit.

"Mmmm tell it to stop, it's hard to think." Alex squirmed again chuckling.

Hank moved so he was on his good side and kissed Alex, keeping his hand on the other mutant's stomach. The baby still kicking.

Hank purred against Alex. He was so happy.

Alex rolled with eyes with a large smile. They lied beside each other comfortably as the baby settled down.

"Alex I love you." Hank looked the blonde in the eyes before looking away. "You don't have to- I mean. I just want you to be happy and-"

"Oh right you were unconscious when something else important happened." Alex huffed moving to grab Hank's face.

"Huh?"

"I might have figured out that I love you a little bit." Alex kissed Hank's nose.

"Oh."

"Usually you speak with more syllables." Alex teased.

"You love me?" Hank asked incredulously.

"Just a little bit." Alex shrugged before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Okay maybe a bit more than that."

"That's … Alex … "

"Hank." Alex looked at him bored. "Kiss me."

"Okay."

Hank happily complied.

XXX

"He likes you more than me." Alex pouted from his spot beside the window.

"I think it's just because I'm softer." Hank smiled unapologetically as he paced around the room rocking their son in his arms. He had been crying moments before.

"He was inside me for nine months!" Alex huffed crossing his arms. Hank chuckled moving to sit beside Alex making the teen move over. He moved so Alex could look at their son with him.

"Felix Steve McCoy." Alex leaned forward. "I can't believe you named him after a Nobel Prize winner."

"I do believe Steve is from Steve McQueen." Hank teased leaning against Alex. "At least Felix Bloch made vast improvements on-"

"The first time you told me I didn't really care." Alex chuckled interrupting him. "Not that I'm sure he wasn't fascinating."

"I still think you should have named it after one of us." Warren came bouncing in the room with a smile. Sean and Raven were peaking around the corner. "How is he?"

Hank moved so the younger boy could look at the sleeping baby. "He's just fine."

"How's mommy?" Sean smirked over at Alex.

"Fine enough to kick your ass if you keep going on." Alex threw a pillow at him.

"Don't mind him." Raven laughed. "He's still upset he has to give Warren his deserts."

"He's so small." Warren was looking at him wide-eyed. "I'm kind of sad he isn't blue and furry though."

"I'm not." Hank admitted.

"Hey! He still has a chance; remember you weren't blue and furry until a year ago." Alex nudged Hank with his foot.

"Do you think he'll be a mutant?" Warren asked towards Alex.

"Only if he's lucky." Everyone turned to see Erik at the door. "Charles has lunch ready if you guys are done bothering the new parents."

"We'll be down in a second." Hank nodded over to Erik as the other's left. He looked at Alex. "We're parents."

"We are." Alex smiled nervously. "Weird."

"Very." Hank admitted leaning to give Alex a kiss before walking over to the crib. "How are you feeling?"

"The stitches itch a little." Alex got up putting a hand over his stomach. He watched Hank stare at their kid. He sighed. "I'm really a mother aren't I?"

Hank looked up amused. "Don't worry, I still find you attractive." He moved over to Alex grabbing his hips and kissing his neck.

Alex snorted. "You know exactly what to say." He hummed grabbing Hank's face and kissing him. "You're lucky Felix likes you."

"Hmm." Hank pushes them until Alex's back hits a wall. "Shut up, you love me."

"Just a little bit." Alex groans wrapping his arms around Hanks shoulders and kissing him hard. Thrusting his tongue into the other mutant's mouth earning a low growl. Hank shifts a bit before grabbing Alex's legs and lifting him up so he has to wrap his legs around Hank's waist.

"Nn." The both froze as Felix let out a small noise.

Boys please come to lunch before you wake young Felix.

Alex put a hand over his mouth to try to muffle a laugh.

"Shhh." Hank chuckled. "Shhhh, we should get down there."

"Shut up." Alex hissed at Hank trying really hard not to laugh. "Put me down."

"Hn." Hank sighed, putting him down and grabbing Alex's hand instead. "Fine."

"You think we could get Raven to watch him for a bit after lunch?" Alex asked as he pulled Hank out of the room. A gleam in his eyes that had Hank wanting to push him against the wall again.

"I really hope so."

XXX

THE END

XXX

Thanks to everyone for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
